Kit
by W und W
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Original von WithDemonWings. Harry hatte nicht vorgehabt ein Tier zu werden. Er hatte auch nicht geplant Snape näher zu kommen. Aber genau das war passiert. Er wusste nicht, wie es zu diesem haarigen Problem gekommen war und wie er es lösen konnte... oder ob er es lösen wollte. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_Nun gehöre ich also auch zu den aktiven Mitgliedern dieser Seite und bin nicht mehr einfach nur ein Leser. Ich bin vor Freude fast geplatzt, als WithDemonWings mich gefragt hat, ob ich ihre Geschichte „Kit" ins Deutsche übersetzen möchte. Offensichtlich habe ich zugesagt und endlich ist das erste Kapitel fertig *freu*_  
><em>Ganz besonders möchte ich mich auch bei Schwertlilie81 bedanken, die mir als Beta sehr geholfen auch bei MarieCarlie1305, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat alle Kapitel noch mal Korrektur zu lesen. Vielen Dank dafür.<br>_

_Zu guter Letzt: hier wird es in späteren Kapiteln slashy zugehen, es wird Ron und Hermine-bashing geben, und die Geschichte weicht stark vom Original ab_.

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1)<p>

Harry wachte langsam auf und genoss die Wärme, die ihn umgab. Er fror immer. Selbst wenn das Wetter warm war, so war ihm selbst doch nie warm. Die Decken, die er bei den Dursleys gehabt hatte, waren immer dünn und abgenutzt gewesen und in der Schule, wo es eigentlich warme Decken gab, hatte er nie die Zeit gehabt, die Wärme einfach nur zu genießen.

Er schnurrte voller Zufriedenheit, während er seinen ganzen Körper streckte. Er kam langsam auf die Füße, schüttelte sich kurz, bevor er sich im Kreis drehte und sich auf seiner anderen Seite wieder zusammenrollte.

Ein leises Schnurren ließ ihn sofort wieder einschlafen.

Seit Krummbein es sich angewöhnt hatte die meisten Nächte bei ihm zu schlafen, war dieses Schnurren nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr.

x X x

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, flog er durch die Luft.

_Wie war das passiert?_

Dann hörte er mit seinen empfindlichen Ohren ein durchdringendes Kreischen:

„Lass meine süße Katze in Ruhe!"

Als nächstes kam ein Fuß auf ihn zu, dem er auszuweichen versuchte. Er verfing sich aber in seinen eigenen Beinen, von denen es einfach zu viele gab, und so traf der Fuß ihn in den Rippen und er flog wieder durch die Luft.

Harry landete quäkend auf dem Boden und Steinchen pieksten ihn trotz des Fells.

_Fell!_

„Das elende Biest ist wahrscheinlich mit Flöhen und Krankheiten verseucht." Die Stimme, die Harry vage bekannt vorkam, schrie plötzlich voll Schmerz auf.

Ein orange-rotes Fellknäuel landete neben Harry, baute sich über ihm auf und fauchte den Menschen knurrend an

„_Petrificus_..."

Der Zauberspruch wurde von einem geschmeidigen und viel zu ruhigem „Miss Granger, aber nicht doch" unterbrochen.

Harry war noch nie in seinem Leben so froh gewesen Professor Snape zu sehen. Nun ja, vielleicht das eine Mal, als Snapes Oberkörper nackt gewesen war...

Sie, Harry und Snape, hatten es geschafft ihre Differenzen während einer langen Nacht, in der sie sich ausgesprochen hatten - eigentlich hatten sie mehr geschrieen -, beizulegen und auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt Freunde waren, so lagen sie sich wenigstens nicht mehr dauernd in den Haaren, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war.

„Professor?"

Hermine schien vor dem älteren Mann Angst zu haben und hielt ihren Zauberstab hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Also wirklich, ich hätte gedacht Sie wären klüger", sagte er gedehnt. „75 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Misshandlung von Tieren, schlechter Behandlung des Vertrauten und Respektlosigkeit gegenüber Ihrem Professor. Außerdem haben Sie zwei Monate Strafarbeit mit Filch."

Hermine sah aus, als ob sie protestieren oder diskutieren wollte, aber das Knurren, das von ihrer eigenen Katze hinter ihr ertönte, ließ ihr die Worte im Hals stecken bleiben. „Ich schlage vor, Sie lassen die Katze in Ruhe", bemerkte Snape, als er nach dem angriffsbereiten Krummbein griff.

Hermine sah endlich ihre Katze an und war überrascht, dass sein Fell gesträubt war, wodurch er noch größer aussah, als er sowieso schon war. Mit zurückgelegten Ohren und gebleckten Zähnen stand er über dem kleinen schwarz-weißen Katzenjungen, das zusammengekauert unter ihm lag.

Hermine wurde blass, als sie realisierte, was passiert war, was sie getan hatte. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und floh ins Schloss.

Snape seufzte und blickte sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihn beobachtete.

Der orange-rote Kater entspannte sich etwas, als Hermine verschwunden war, stand aber weiter schützend über dem jungen Kätzchen unter ihm.

Snape wunderte sich über das Verhalten des Halb-Kniesels, zuckte aber innerlich die Achseln. Das Verhalten mancher Tiere konnte man eben nicht verstehen.

„Entspann dich, mein Freund, ich will nur dem Kleinen helfen. Er sieht verletzt aus", sagte Snape sanft, während er sich vor Krummbein hinkniete und ihm die Hand zum beschnuppern hinhielt.

Die rötliche Katze starrte den dunklen Mann prüfend an, bevor sie das kleine, verletzte Kätzchen, welches sie beschützt hatte, freigab.

Snape untersuchte das kleine Katzenjunge vorsichtig und sanft. Er konnte nun verstehen, warum Granger so gewalttätig mit dem Kätzchen umgegangen war. Es war zwar keine Entschuldigung, aber jemand, der noch nie einen vollblütigen Kniesel gesehen hatte, konnte durchaus etwas geschockt sein. Eigentlich waren sie ja ziemlich süß. Sie hatten kleine Fellquasten an den Spitzen ihrer Ohren und sahen mit ihrer buschigen Mähne und dem kurzen Körperhaar ein bisschen so aus wie Mini-Löwen. Auch ihre beiden Schwänze hatten kleine Fellbüschel an der Spitze.

Allerdings hatte diese kleine Katze noch nicht die volle Mähne eines ausgewachsenen Kniesels.

„Ich kann hier nichts für ihn tun, aber in meinem Labor kann ich ihm helfen", erklärte Snape der orange-rötlichen Katze, als ob sie ein Mensch wäre.

Harry ließ sich sanft von Snape streicheln und genoss die Massage. Als Snape jedoch eine besonders schmerzhafte Stelle berührte, schlug Harry nach der streichelnden Hand.

Harry wich zurück. Er wusste, dass Snape nur versuchte zu helfen, aber das hatte _weh getan!_

„Entschuldige mein Kleiner", beruhigte ihn Snape. Harry maunzte mitleiderregend und Krummbein stieß mit seinem Kopf gegen Snapes Hand, als wollte er sagen „Na gut, hilf ihm." Gleichzeitig ließ er ein leises Knurren hören um Snape klar zu machen, dass er dem armen Kätzchen besser nicht noch mehr Schmerzen bereitete.

„Ich will nur helfen", wiederholte Snape, als er die kleine Katze vorsichtig aufhob und in sein großes Taschentuch einhüllte, um sie warm zu halten.

Falls irgendjemand sich etwas dabei dachte, dass die bekannte Gryffindor-Katze dem mürrischen Lehrer für Zaubertränke folgte, so sagte doch niemand etwas dazu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Danke an alle, die die Geschichte in ihre Favourites- oder Alerts-Liste aufgenommen haben. Und natürlich wieder ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Schwertlilie81 und MarieCarlie1305 fürs Korrekturlesen._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

* * *

><p>Kapitel 2)<p>

Snape bemühte sich das Kätzchen ruhig zu halten. Er hielt es fest und sicher, gleichzeitig aber auch sanft in seinen Händen, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war, da ihm alles wehtat.

Schon bald hatte Severus auf dem Schreibtisch in seinem privaten Labor, zu dem kein Schüler Zutritt hatte, ein Lager für die verletzte Katze gemacht.

Statt das Kätzchen, welches dem Zittern nach zu urteilen sehr verängstigt war, allein zu lassen, zauberte er die Dinge, die er braucht, in sein Labor.

Krummbein sprang auf den Schreibtisch, um den dunkelhaarigen Mann und sein Kätzchen beobachten zu können.

Er wusste, dass das Katzenjunge in Wirklichkeit der dunkelhaarige Mensch war, der oft mit seinem eigenen Menschen zusammen war. Er konnte ihm aber nicht helfen, sondern ihn nur bewachen.

Sein Mensch hatte vor Kurzem damit angefangen alle, die ihr einmal wichtig gewesen waren, schlecht zu behandeln. Sie machte die anderen nieder, insbesondere den dunkelhaarigen Jungen, oder sie ignorierte sie, wie sie es zum Beispiel mit Krummbein selbst tat. Deshalb mochte Krummbein Harry so. Er war sanftmütig, freundlich zu der Katze und er fütterte ihn, wenn Krummbein Hunger auf etwas anderes als Nagetiere hatte.

Wenn sein Mensch Harry nicht ignorierte oder ihn niedermachte, verbrachte sie immer mehr Zeit mit dem rothaarigen Menschen, der dauernd versuchte Krummbein für irgendetwas die Schuld zu geben. Krummbein ärgerte sich sehr darüber. Er war immerhin nicht die einzige Katze, die die Schuhe des Rothaarigen gerne als Katzenklo nutzte.

Krummbein schüttelte sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Kätzchen und den dunkelhaarigen Mann.

Das Kätzchen schlief eingerollt auf dem provisorischen Lager. Krummbein betrachtete Snape neugierig, gleichzeitig aber auch besorgt, wie er das Kätzchen hinter den Ohren kraulte.

„Er wird wieder, er braucht nur ein bisschen Ruhe", sagte Snape sanft, ohne die andere Katze anzusehen.

Krummbein stupste mit seinem Kopf Snapes Hand an und rieb sich dann an seinem Arm.

Miauend rollte er sich um das Kätzchen und nahm sich vor es zu beschützen.

xXx

Snape war froh, dass er ein Händchen für Tiere hatte. Außerdem war er Hagrid dankbar, dass er ihm erlaubt hatte, von ihm zu lernen und er Snape alles über Tiere beigebracht hatte.

Er stellte das Feldbett auf, das er für den Fall in seinem Labor hatte, dass er ein Auge auf besonders unbeständige Zaubertränke haben musste, oder wenn er Albus und seinen Einmischungen entkommen wollte.

xXx

Zum zweiten Mal wachte Harry von orange-rotem Fell umgeben auf. Er hatte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, Wärme und Zuneigung.

Er hatte immer noch leichte Schmerzen, aber es war lange nicht so schlimm wie am Tag zuvor, als jede Bewegung ihm höllische Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Nun fühlte er sich eher, als ob er gerade ein anstrengendes Training beendet hätte.

Er reckte sich und krabbelte aus der warmen Umarmung Krummbeins. Dann erforschte er den Tisch, auf dem er sich befand, aber nicht ohne Krummbein mit seinem Kopf anzustupsen, bevor er zur anderen Seite des Tisches ging.

Krummbein beobachtete ihn schläfrig.

Harry war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er sich an einer Tischkante niederließ und Severus beim Schlafen beobachtete. Der Mann sah... jünger und irgendwie sanfter aus.

Als Snape plötzlich aufschrie, flitzte Harry zurück zu Krummbein, der alarmiert und etwas wütend war.

Snape saß auf der Kante seines Feldbettes, die Decke lag über seinem Schoß, seinen Kopf hatte er in den Händen aufgestützt.

Harry schlich zurück zur Kante des Tisches und maunzte leise.

Nun war es an Snape verwirrt zu sein. Sein Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Noch bevor er Harry einen Zauberspruch verpassen konnte, miaute dieser noch einmal sanft. Snape lachte leise und senkte seinen Zauberstab, als er auf den Tisch und Harry zuging.

„Na, du siehst aber schon viel besser aus", stellte er fest und kraulte Harry hinter den Ohren. Harry konnte nichts dagegen machen, seine Augen fielen zu und er schnurrte, als er sich in Severus Hand lehnte.

„Ich schau nur mal kurz nach, ob alles so ist, wie es sein sollte", sagte Severus leise, während er sanft die empfindlichen Körperstellen abtastete. Harry jaulte, als Snape eine besonders empfindliche Stelle berührte.

Severus zuckte voll Mitgefühl zusammen. „Tut mir leid, Kit", beruhigte er die kleine Katze, „noch ein bisschen Medizin und mehr Ruhe und du bist wieder kerngesund." Er fütterte Kit, während die ältere Katze ihn anfunkelte. Dann rief er einen Elfen mit einer Futterschale für Krummbein herbei.

Die orange-rote Katze schnüffelte an dem Futter. Es war das gleiche Essen, mit dem auch der jüngere dunkelhaarige Mensch ihn gefüttert hatte. Er stieß den älteren Mann sanft mit seinem Kopf an, schnurrte und begann zu essen.

Snape ließ schließlich die Katzen zurück und ging in sein Zimmer.

Harry wollte damit anfangen den Raum, in dem er sich befand, zu erkunden, allerdings kam er nicht vom Tisch herunter. Es war einfach _viel _zu hoch.

Krummbein ließ sein Futter stehen, packte Harry an seinem Nackenfell, sprang auf einen Stuhl und von dort auf den Boden. Dort ließ er Harry wieder los und kehrte zu seinem Frühstück zurück.

Als Snape in sein Labor zurückkam, saß Krummbein auf dem Tisch und putzte sich, während Kit versuchte mit Hilfe der Decke auf das Feldbett zu klettern.

„Was hast du denn vor?", fragte Snape das Katzenjunge, das gleichzeitig versuchte an der Decke hochzuklettern und sich aus ihr zu befreien. Beides schien nicht besonders gut zu funktionieren.

Harry maunzte jämmerlich und als Snape versuchte ihn aus der Decke zu befreien, strampelte er nur noch mehr.

„Entspann dich, Kleiner. Ich will dir doch nur helfen", sagte Severus sanft. Er trat auf die Decke, damit sie nicht verrutschte, und hob die Katze aus der Decke hoch. Falls es möglich gewesen wäre, wäre Harry hochrot angelaufen. So aber kuschelte er sich einfach eng an Severus, als dieser ihn an sich drückte.

„Warum wolltest du denn da hoch?", fragte Snape, als er Kit auf dem Feldbett absetzte.

_´Ich wollte wissen, was so gut riecht_´, antwortete Harry. Nicht, dass Snape ihn hätte hören können.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry erkannte, dass es Severus selbst war, der so gut roch. Es war ein seltsamer Geruch: Kokosnüsse und abgebrannte Streichhölzer. Außerdem war da noch eine subtilere Nuance, etwas, dass einfach nur der Geruch von Snape selbst war. Harry wäre nie darauf gekommen Snape mit Kokosnüssen in Verbindung zu bringen, aber irgendwie schien es zu passen.

Severus lachte leise, als das Kätzchen an seinem Arm hochkletterte um an seinem Hals zu schnüffeln, wobei ihn die Schnurrhaare kitzelten. Dann machte Harry es sich auf der Schulter gemütlich und er schnurrte zufrieden.

Snape und das Katzenjunge machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und Krummbein folgte ihnen.

Während des ganzen Frühstücks blieb Harry auf Snapes Schultern sitzen, obwohl die Schüler kicherte und die Kollegen amüsiert grinsten. Auch Albus allwissendes Funkeln ignorierten sie beide.

Der einzige Grund, warum Snape das Kätzchen mit in die Große Halle gebracht hatte war, damit das widerliche, wehleidige, lästige Kind, dem Kit gehörte, dieses kleine, haarige Biest, das ihm über Nacht in absurdem Maße ans Herz gewachsen war, abholen konnte.

Zu Severus heimlicher Freude, kam niemand.

„Es ist höchste Zeit, dass du dir einen Vertrauten zulegst, Severus", stellte Albus fest, als Snape aufstand um zu gehen.

„Dafür ist er noch viel zu klein", antwortete Snape, bevor er mit wehendem Mantel die Große Halle verließ, wobei er dieses verfluchte Funkeln ignorierte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Danke an alle, die die Geschichte in ihre Favourites- oder Alerts-Liste aufgenommen haben. Und natürlich wieder ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Schwertlilie81 und MarieCarlie1305 fürs Korrekturlesen._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

* * *

><p>Kapitel 3)<p>

Zu Severus großer Freude verbrachte Kit die meiste Zeit des Unterrichts schlafend auf seinem Schreibtisch. Wenn er nicht schlief, saß er ruhig da und beobachtete die Schüler mit einer Intensität, die fast schon seltsam war.

Die Schüler umschwärmten das Katzenjunge, doch ein Hieb mit seinen scharfen Krallen oder ein Biss mit seinen spitzen Zähnen veranlasste sie dazu es sich noch mal genau zu überlegen, ob sie ihn wirklich streicheln wollten.

Auch an diesem Abend saß Kit wieder während des ganzen Abendessens auf Severus´ Schulter. Keiner beachtete ihn wirklich, da Geschichten über Kit die Runde machten, die ihn als bösartiges Biest darstellten. Snape platzte fast vor Stolz auf den kleinen Racker. Nach außen hin war er zwar nur unwesentlich weniger schnippisch als üblich, insgeheim war er aber glücklicher als sonst, auch wenn er weiterhin alle finster anstarrte.

Harry hatte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit als Mensch gehasst, und nun, als Katze, hasste er sie noch viel mehr. Sie alle wollten ihn _berühren_, aber es gab nur einen Menschen, einen Mann, von dem er berührt werden wollte, egal ob er ein Mensch oder eine Katze war. Er wusste, dass er Snape nicht hasste, zumindest in letzter Zeit nicht mehr, aber - er war einfach dankbar, dass der Mann ihn gerettet und geheilt hatte.

Er saß gerne auf Severus Schulter, besonders nun, da er wusste, dass seine Haare gar nicht fettig waren, wie es immer schien. Es war sogar sehr weich, besonders früh am Morgen, bevor er den ganzen Tag über Kesseln verbrachte.

xXx

Krummbein wartete am Portrait zu Snapes Zimmer auf sie und Harry versuchte all seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und von Severus Schulter zu springen. Die war aber noch viel höher als der Tisch.

Snape lachte leiste und Harry staunte darüber, wie oft der Mann das tat. Severus half Kit von seiner Schulter herunter und das Kätzchen sprang rüber zu dem älteren, größeren Kater und stürzte sich auf ihn. Oder zumindest versuchte er das. Harry hatte noch nicht ganz den Dreh raus, wie das mit dem „sich auf jemanden stürzen" funktionierte.

Als die Tür offen war, stolzierte Krummbein hinein und Harry folgte ihm hüpfend. Dann drehte Harry sich jedoch nochmals um, kehrte zu Snape zurück und wand sich um seine Beine. Harry wusste, dass er sich schämen sollte, weil er sich nicht wie eine Katze verhalten konnte, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Severus oder Krummbein damit große Probleme hatten, besonders wenn man Severus leises Lachen bedachte.

Krummbein machte es sich gemütlich und Kit versuchte die andere Katze für ein Spiel zu begeistern, was die ältere Katze aber nicht reizte. Severus verzauberte eine Spielzeugmaus und ließ Kit sie durch den Raum jagen, während er Aufsätze korrigierte und Krummbein das tat, was jede Katze mit ein bisschen Selbstachtung tun würde: er suchte sich den gemütlichsten Platz in der Nähe des Feuers und beobachtete die Maus, während er so tat, als ob er schliefe.

Harry hatte sich noch nie so _leicht_ gefühlt, wie in diesen Momenten, in denen er das Spielzeug jagte. Es war befreiend.

xXx

Es fiel keinem auf, dass den ganzen Tag über niemand Harry gesehen hatte.

xXx

Auf seinem Weg zum Klassenzimmer schimpfte Snape unaufhörlich über die Idiotie Dumbledores, der darauf bestand einen gewissen Jahrgang der Slytherins mit ihrem Gegenpart aus Gryffindor zu paaren. Sicherlich, der schwierigste Schüler war nicht mehr in der Klasse, dennoch war es immer eine sehr unberechenbare Klasse. Die Stunden waren zwar nicht mehr so explosiv wie früher einmal, aber es herrschte immer noch Anspannung, trotz des Waffenstillstands zwischen den beiden eifrigsten Schülern.

Draco war von dem Zauber, den seine Mutter auf ihn und seinen Vater gelegt hatte, befreit. Nun waren sowohl er als auch der andere Schüler beide wieder die Jungen, an die Severus sich erinnerte. Sie waren neugierig und großherzig, gleichzeitig aber auch stolz und loyal.

Er beobachtete die Schüler bei ihrer Arbeit und bemerkte, dass einer dieser beiden eifrigen Schüler fehlte.

„Warum hat Mister Potter sich entschieden meinem Unterricht fernzubleiben?", fragte er die Klasse plötzlich. Niemand antwortete ihm und alle sahen überall hin, nur nicht in Snapes Richtung, da die meisten von ihnen versuchten sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie Harry das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Harry, der auf dem Schreibtisch gedöst hatte, horchte auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord vor noch nicht mal sechs Monaten besiegt und nun schien sich niemand mehr für ihn zu interessieren, am wenigsten seine beiden besten Freunde.

„Professor?", unterbrach Draco die Stille.

„Was gibt es, Mister Malfoy?", antwortete Snape kühl.

„Ich habe ihn vorgestern gesehen. Er war in der Bibliothek und versuchte zu lernen, aber Weasley hat ihn abgelenkt. Er hatte mich um Hilfe in Runen gebeten, aber Weasley hörte nicht auf Unfug zu treiben, deshalb hat Potter ihn zurechtgewiesen und dann die Bibliothek verlassen.", antwortete Draco. Granger wütende Blicke zuwerfend fuhr er fort: „Sie", er sagte das Wort voller Verachtung, als er in ihre Richtung nickte, „war auch dort. Sie hat Longbottom und Finnigan von Harrys Tisch vertrieben, und dann haben sie und Weasley entweder geknutscht oder Har- Potter ignoriert." Er schien seinen ersten Ausrutscher mit Harrys Namen nicht bemerkt zu haben, aber Snape war er nicht entgangen und er fragte sich, was das wohl bedeutete.

Granger schnaubte höhnisch. Snape wusste nicht, ob es wegen der Behauptung war Harry hätte Draco um Hilfe gebeten oder weil er gesagt hatte Harry hätte gelernt. Es war ihm aber auch egal, denn Kit fauchte Hermine an.

„Hat irgendjemand Potter nach vorgestern noch mal gesehen?", fragte Snape, als er die aufgebrachte Katze hochhob und sie zu beruhigen versuchte.

Die gesamte Klasse schüttelte verneinend die Köpfe.

Snape seufzte innerlich und blaffte sie an weiterzuarbeiten.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass das Kätzchen jedes Mal, wenn er Granger näher kam, noch aufgebrachter wurde.

Einige der Muggelkinder stellten fest, dass er wie ein Filmschurke aussah, als er so mit einer wütenden Katze durch das Klassenzimmer pirschte.

xXx

Am Ende der Stunde näherte sich Granger ängstlich dem Lehrertisch. Sie beäugte das Kätzchen, das angespannt auf dem Tisch saß und warnend leise knurrte.

„Professor Snape?", fragte sie so leise, dass er sie fast nicht hören konnte.

„Was gibt es, Granger? Ich bin sehr beschäftigt", blaffte er sie an und knallte die Schublade zu, in der er gerade die schriftlichen Arbeiten der Klasse versorgt hatte.

Sie wimmerte. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht meine Katze gesehen haben. Er heißt Krummbein und er hat orangenes Fell und ein flaches..."

„So erfrischend irritierend es auch ist Ihnen zuzuhören, ich weiß wie Ihre Katze aussieht", schnitt Snape ihr spöttisch das Wort ab. „Er hat den Tag mit dem Katzenjungen verbracht, das Sie fast umgebracht hätten", Er wusste, dass er harsch war, jedoch hatte sich diese Schülerin in den letzten Tagen mehr Gedanken um ein Tier gemacht, statt sich um ihren angeblichen Freund zu sorgen. Snape selbst war eher Tieren zugeneigt, aber Granger hatte seit dem Vorfall mit dem Troll wie eine Klette an Potter geklebt.

„Denken Sie, ich könnte ihn zurückhaben?", fragte sie, während sie versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Snape konnte sich nicht helfen. Er seufzte und massierte seinen Nasenrücken. So klug das Mädchen auch sein mochte, manchmal war sie einfach unglaublich dumm.

„Miss Granger, ich habe Ihnen Ihren Vertrauten nicht _weggenommen_, weder um Sie zu bestrafen noch aus irgendeinem anderen Grund. Er machte sich einfach Sorgen um das Katzenjunge, das verletzt wurde", antwortete er.

„Aber er hat sich nicht mit einer anderen Katze gepaart. Er hat keine Katzenjungen!", platze es aus ihr heraus.

„Und woher wissen Sie das? Soweit ich weiß hat diese Monstrosität von Halb-Kniesel die Schule und das Schulgelände die letzten drei Jahre unkontrolliert unsicher gemacht."

Hermine wurde rot. „Ich... ich wüsste es." stotterte sie und Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ihr Kater hat die Freiheit, das zu tun, was er möchte. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber hat sich dazu entschlossen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu Ihnen zurückzukehren. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie ihn in Ruhe lassen, bis er dazu bereit ist." empfahl er ihr.

Endlich brach Hermine in Tränen aus.

Severus zuckte zusammen. Er spürte wie sich pochende Kopfschmerzen ankündigten. „Warum haben Sie nicht so viel Sorge um Ihren vermissten Freund gezeigt?". fragte er, da er seine Neugierde nicht mehr zügeln konnte.

„Diese kleine Schwuchtel ist nicht mein Freund!", knurrte sie wütend und unter Tränen.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug wegen Respektlosigkeit. Und nun, verschwinden Sie!" Er konnte seinen Zorn kaum unter Kontrolle halten. Sie war nicht die Freundin, für die Harry sie gehalten hatte, wenn sie ihn verstieß, nur weil er nicht in ihr Schubladendenken passte. Er fragte sich kurz, ob sie wohl versucht hatte ihn zu verführen und Harry abgelehnt hatte.

Sie schnaubte wütend und stürmte mit tränenverschmierten Wangen aus dem Klassenzimmer.

xXx

Kit, der auf Snapes Schulter gesessen hatte, kletterte seinen Arm hinunter und in den Schoß von Severus, während dessen Hand blind nach dem Fellknäuel suchte. Beide trösteten sich gegenseitig.

„Der Junge hat mehr für dieses Mädchen getan, als sie jemals verstehen wird. Nur weil er nicht mit ihr schlafen will heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er homosexuell ist", murmelte er. „Es könnte auch nur bedeuten, dass er etwas gegen Zicken hat", fügte er hinzu, woraufhin Kit sich fast verschluckte. Harry hätte sich totgelacht, wenn er das gekonnt hätte.

Harry war dankbar für Severus verteidigende Worte, aber er wusste, dass er sich zu seinem eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte und hatte dies Hermine gesagt, als sie versucht hatte in sein Bett zu kriechen.

Er dachte an den letzten Sommer zurück. Er hatte viel von Corey gelernt. Der Muggeljunge war gegenüber von den Dursleys eingezogen und er und Harry hatten sich sofort gut verstanden.

Wenn sie nicht gerade Arbeiten im Haus erledigen mussten, verbrachten sie die Zeit zusammen und Corey hatte Harry die Freuden des männlichen Körpers gezeigt. Harry wusste, dass sie nicht füreinander bestimmt waren, aber er schätzte den anderen Jungen und würde ihm immer dankbar sein.

Als Harry Hermines Idiotie vergaß und sich dafür an Coreys Zärtlichkeit erinnerte, begann er zu schnurren und Severus geschickte Finger beruhigten ihn, so dass er bald eindöste. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke korrigierte für einige Zeit einige Arbeiten, bevor er anfing Notizen und weiß der Geier was auf einen Zettel zu kritzeln, wobei er aber nie lange bei einem Thema blieb.


	4. Chapter 4

_Danke an alle, die eine Review geschrieben oder die Geschichte in ihre Favourites- oder Alerts-Liste aufgenommen haben. Und natürlich wieder ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Schwertlilie81 und MarieCarlie1305 fürs Korrekturlesen._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

* * *

><p>Kapitel 4)<p>

Für den Abend war nach dem Abendessen eine Lehrerversammlung geplant und Snape freute sich definitiv nicht darauf. Eigentlich wollte er Kit mitnehmen, aber er wusste, dass nichts erledigt werden würde, wenn das Kätzchen dabei war. Deswegen ließ er Kit wo er war, nämlich schlafend auf einem Stapel Hausarbeiten, die noch nicht korrigiert waren. Das kleine Biest hatte eine Vorliebe dafür auf Pergament zu liegen. Vor allem auf Pergament, auf dem Snape gerade schreiben wollte.

Krummbein hatte sich nicht vom Feuer wegbewegt, außer um sich umzudrehen.

Auf dem ganzen Weg zum Lehrerzimmer, das sich gegenüber Albus´ Wasserspeier befand, grummelte Snape gereizt. Er setzte sich auf seinen angestammten Platz in einer dunklen Ecke nahe der Tür und blickte jeden finster an, der so aussah als ob er auch nur drüber nachdenken würde ihn etwas zu fragen.

Hooch begann die monatliche Tortur damit, dass sie neue Schulbesen beantragte. Severus war dem nicht ganz so abgeneigt, wie die meisten dachten, wenn auch nur weil er nicht derjenige sein wollte, der aufgebrachten Eltern beibringen musste, dass ihre heißgeliebte Nachkommenschaft wegen der grottenschlechter Qualität der bereitgestellten Materialien verschwunden war. Severus grinste heimlich. Was er doch alles für seine Unterhaltung machen musste.

Hagrid bat um einen Assistenten. Er war körperlich nicht mehr so fit, wie er es einmal gewesen war und er hatte mehr Pflichten, als er bewältigen konnte. Snape fragte sich, ob er schon mit dem Weasley gesprochen hatte - Charmander oder Charagon oder Charlemagne, welches der vernünftigste Name zu sein schien - da dieser nicht mehr mit Drachen arbeiten konnte. Aber die zweibeinigen Plagegeister konnten nicht soviel Stress machen wie Drachen, oder? Das würde er herausfinden müssen. Vielleicht war es doch einfacher mit Drachen zu arbeiten.

McGonagall hielt nun einen Vortrag wie vorteilhaft es sei den Siebtklässlern, die eine Begabung dafür hatten, beizubringen, wie man ein Animagus wurde. Snape schnaubte voll Spott. Als ob die Plagegeister sich nicht schon wie Tiere aufführten.

Weasley, Charagons Bruder, dessen Namen er auch nicht kannte, sie sahen wirklich alle gleich aus, wollte wissen, ob er mit den Kindern Ausflüge machen konnte. Danach hörte Snape nicht mehr zu.

Nicht ein einziger der Lehrer hatte Potter oder seine Abwesenheit angesprochen. Severus starrte vor sich hin und überlegte, was wohl mit Harry geschehen war und warum er so besorgt war. _Und wann war das Balg _Harry _geworden_? Sein Blick wurde noch finsterer.

„-rus?"

Severus blickte Albus wütend an. „Was?", blaffte er.

„Wolltest du noch etwas hinzufügen?", fragte der ältere Mann und das Funkeln in seinen Augen war wegen seiner Besorgnis fast verschwunden.

„Hat irgendjemand mitbekommen, dass Potter heute nicht am Unterricht teilgenommen hat?", platzte er ärgerlich heraus.

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber mehrere Augenpaare weiteten sich vor Überraschung, während McGonagall, Weasley und Vector sich versuchten daran zu erinnern, ob sie Harry in ihrer Klasse gesehen hatten.

„Nur weil der Junge die Aufgabe erfüllt hat, die ihr alle ihm auf die Schultern geladen habt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht immer noch eine Ausbildung braucht", schimpfte er.

Es war Minerva, die in empört unterbrach. „Ich habe den Jungen nicht vernachlässigt, ich habe ihm nur etwas Zeit gegeben", stellte sie fest.

„Zeit wofür?", knurrte er.

„Zeit um herauszufinden, was er tun will!", explodierte sie. „Ich weiß, dass er nicht mehr Auror werden will. Ich glaube nicht, dass er gehofft hat den Kampf zu überleben. Aber er hat es geschafft und nun hat er keine Idee, was er mit sich selbst anfangen soll", erwiderte sie, wobei die Schärfe in ihrem Ton langsam verschwand, während sie sprach. „Wie dem auch sei, ich weiß nicht, ob es den anderen aufgefallen ist", fügte sie hinzu und nickte in Richtung der restlichen Kollegen.

Severus beschloss, dass er später mit ihr reden würde. Nach all den Jahren als Kollegen schaffte sie es immer noch ihn zu überraschen.

„Nun denn", begann Albus und unterbrach den Moment. „Morgen nach dem Frühstück werden wir mit den Freunden des jungen Mr. Potter reden", kündigte er an. Bevor Severus protestieren konnte, hob Albus die Hand: „Es ist spät, Severus. Wir werden morgen, nachdem wir uns ausgeruht haben, besser denken können."

So sehr Severus es auch hasste, er musste zugeben, dass der alte Mann recht hatte.

Albus blinzelte Severus zu und der junge Mann blickte in wütend an. Lästiger, alter Sack!

Severus stürmte aus dem Lehrerzimmer und prallte fast mit Neville Longbottom zusammen, der stolperte und auf seinem Hintern landete.

„Es tut mit leid", platzte der Junge heraus, bevor er erkannte, wen er da fast umgerannt hatte.

„Es ist nichts passiert, Mr. Longbottom", erwiderte Snape und half dem jungen Mann auf die Füße.

Nun, da der Junge nicht mehr in seiner Klasse war und er sich nicht mehr darum sorgen musste, dass er etwas in die Luft jagen könnte, war er dem Jungen gegenüber toleranter geworden. Außerdem hatte Harry Severus dazu gebracht zu erkennen, wie talentierte der Junge in Kräuterkunde war und die Unfähigkeit in seiner eigenen Klasse machte auf seltsame Art und Weise Sinn. Einige von Snapes besten Zutaten kamen von Pflanzen, die Longbottom gezüchtet hatte.

„Was für ein Problem gibt es denn?", fragte Snape.

„Ich versuche den Direktor zu finden. Ich glaube Harry ist etwas zugestoßen. Niemand hat ihn seit einem Tag oder so gesehen und ich dachte, na ja, ich weiß nicht, was ich dachte...", seine Stimme verlor sich.

„Wir wissen bereits über Potter Bescheid", sagte Snape sanft. „Morgen werden wir herumfragen um zu sehen, ob irgendjemand eine Idee hat, was mit ihm passiert sein könnte." Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er dem Jungen das erzählte, aber er schätzte es hatte etwas damit zu tun, dass Neville die einzige Person war, die realisiert hatte, dass Harry verschwunden war.

Neville betrachtete Snape für einen Moment und versuchte herauszufinden, was mit dem älteren Mann los war.

„Er respektiert Sie wirklich, Sir", sagte der Teenager dann, bevor er sich umdrehte und davoneilte. „Gute Nacht, Professor", rief er ihm über die Schulter noch zu und winkte.

Severus starrte dem Jungen einige Minuten lang nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

xXx

Zu Severus Überraschung fand er Krummbein auf der Couch ausgestreckt vor. Das Kätzchen konnte er jedoch nicht finden.

Snape suchte fast zwanzig Minuten lang unter den Möbeln, in Schränken und in anderen kleinen Verstecken. Er war kurz davor aufzugeben, als er noch einmal seinen Kleiderschrank überprüfte.

Er fand das kleine Kätzchen eingerollt auf einem seiner guten Pullover und es zitterte heftig.

„Kit?", fragte er sanft und griff nach dem Katzenjungen, aber das Kätzchen wich zurück.

„Kleiner", murmelte er sanft, „ich will dir helfen. Was auch immer nicht stimmt, ich will versuchen dir zu helfen und es besser zu machen. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, um zu helfen", flehte er und versuchte das Kätzchen aus dem Schrank und von seinem schwarzen Pullover herunter zu locken.

Das Katzenjunge blickte zu Severus hoch und dieser war bestürzt, als er die Traurigkeit und die darunter schwelende Wut in den gold-grünen Augen sah.

„Ach, mein Kleiner", murmelte er, als er in den Schrank griff und das Katzenjunge hochhob. „Wenn du meinen Lieblingspullover ruinierst, lass ich dir die Krallen entfernen", drohte er.

Harry zog sofort seine Krallen ein.

„Ich wünschte ich wüsste was dir auf der Seele liegt, Kleiner", murmelte Severus, während er mit Kit an seine Brust gedrückt zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

Harry, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wollte mit seinem Professor reden, aber jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zu verwandeln, geschah nichts. Es war einer der Gründe, warum er sich im Schrank versteckt hatte.

Harry seufzte und rollte sich so nah wie möglich an seinem Professor ein. Er wollte, solange er konnte, die Wärme und Zuneigung genießen.

Denn er wusste, sobald Snape herausfand, dass er sich als Katze ausgab, noch schlimmer, als Kniesel, den Severus fast schon als seinen Vertrauten adoptiert hatte, würde Harrys Zukunft beinhalten, dass er als Zutat für Zaubertränke zu endete.

Harry rollte sich ganz eng ein und ließ es zu, dass Severus Stimme ihn einschläferte, während der Mann versuchte das Problem zu lösen, über das er nachdachte. Was auch immer es sein mochte.


	5. Chapter 5

_Danke an alle, die eine Review geschrieben oder die Geschichte in ihre Favourites- oder Alerts-Liste aufgenommen haben. Und natürlich wieder ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Schwertlilie81 und MarieCarlie1305 fürs Korrekturlesen._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

* * *

><p>Kapitel 5)<p>

Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an Severus´ Tür und Harry wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen an vergangene Ereignisse gerissen, die ihn selbst als Kniesel immer noch plagten.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er jemals so froh gewesen war Draco zu sehen. Abgesehen vielleicht von dem einen Mal in Malfoy Manor, als er und Neville Harry vor Bellatrix gerettet hatten, kurz bevor er Voldemort besiegte.

Severus blickte nicht von seiner Arbeit auf, aber Harry beobachtete den blonden Jungen, als dieser sich in einen von Severus komfortablen Stühlen fallen ließ. So saß er, ein Haufen schlaksiger Arme und Beine, dem älteren Mann gegenüber.

Draco beobachtete Severus schweigend, bis dieser das beendete, woran er auch immer gerade arbeitete.

Severus legte seine Feder hin und sah Draco an: „Und was bringt dich in mein Büro, fünfzehn Minuten bevor die Nachtruhe beginnt?"

Draco seufzte und sah Kit an, bevor er antwortete: „Es ist wegen Potter. Ich habe ihn seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen." Er starrte zur Decke, während er sprach. „Und als ich ihn gesehen habe, war er nicht mit dem Wiesel und der Besserwisserin zusammen aber Finnigan und Longbottom waren bei ihm und sie schienen friedlicher zu sein, als die anderen und die Wieselin war bei ihnen und sie sah so aus, als ob sie Harry immer noch mag und na ja, ich mache mir Sorgen um Potter. Was ist, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?" Harry starrte den Blonden ungläubig an. Das war nicht der Draco, den er kannte. Nicht, dass er ihn gut gekannt hätte, aber er hatte Draco etwas näher kennen gelernt, als dieser sich von dem zu befreien versuchte, mit dem seine Mutter ihn kontrollierte. Egal unter was für einem Einfluss er stand oder nicht stand, Draco stammelte nicht! „Und Granger, was ist mit ihr los? Sie ist so vernarrt in das Wiesel und ignoriert Potter total und wenn sie ihn doch einmal wahrnimmt, macht sie ihn runter und nicht, dass ich das nicht auch gemacht hätte, aber sie liebt ihn und das weiß ich, ich habe es selbst gehört und ihre Katze ist bei dir und irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht Sev. Ich will mich einfach nur bei ihnen entschuldigen!"

Severus hörte dem Blonden leicht amüsiert zu.

Harry war sich nun ganz sicher, dass er als Zutat für Zaubertränke verwendet werden würde. Und falls das geschehen sollte, hoffte er, dass diese teuflisch sein würden.

„Also, wann hast du dich entschlossen dir eine Katze zuzulegen, und dann auch noch einen Kniesel?", fragte Draco, der offensichtlich seine schlechte Laune und das Lamentieren wegen unabänderlichen Dingen abreagiert hatte.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts zu Dracos Wortschwall. „Als niemand das Biest als seines beansprucht hat, nachdem Granger es angegriffen hat", antwortete er.

„Warum hat Granger es angegriffen?", fragte Draco mit offensichtlicher Sorge, wobei Severus sich nicht sicher war, ob diese der Katze oder dem Mädchen galt.

„Weil es mit ihrem eigenen räudigen Biest zusammen war", erwiderte Severus. Krummbein, der auf einem anderen Stuhl eingerollt gelegen hatte, schoss geradezu aus dem Stuhl heraus und sprang Severus an.

Draco schrie auf und versuchte aus dem Stuhl, in dem er saß, zu springen. Krummbein landete genau vor Severus, der jedoch ruhig blieb und sich nicht einschüchtern ließ.

„Ja, wir sind alle sehr beeindruckt von deiner Vorführung katzenhafter Finesse", sagte Snape gedehnt, während Draco sich wieder beruhigte, als er realisierte, dass die Katze nicht angreifen würde.

Draco griff sich Kit vom Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den Stuhl gegenüber. „Na, du bist aber ein süßes Kätzchen", summte er und kraulte all die richtigen Stellen.

Harry war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu einem knochenlosen Haufen zu werden, als dass er sich darüber hätte aufregen können „süß" genannt zu werden.

„Warum hat Granger den kleinen Kerl angegriffen?", fragte Draco und kraulte genau die Stelle, die Harry besonders mochte, weswegen er Luft schleckte. Oder vielleicht auch Dracos Arm, da dieser seiner Zunge am nächsten war.

Sowohl Draco als auch Severus konnten nicht anders und lachten über das arme Katzenjunge. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals zuvor einen vollblütigen Kniesel gesehen hat", antwortete Severus.

„So belesen sie auch ist, in der echten Welt ist sie nutzlos", kommentierte Draco.

„Nun, ja..." Severus ließ seine Begegnung in der Luft stehen, da er wollte, dass Draco endlich zu dem kam, was ihm auf der Seele lag.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich will, dass du mich adoptierst!", platze es plötzlich aus dem Blonden heraus.

Severus seufzte. „Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen, Draco", fing er an zu antworten.

„Ich weiß, aber du warst mir mehr ein Vater als Lucius es je war und jetzt, da du von allen Anklagen freigesprochen wurdest, kannst du es auch wirklich sein!", stieß Draco hervor und sein Griff um Harry wurde ein bisschen zu fest, weswegen Harry maunzte.

„Dein Vater hatte keine andere Wahl", stellte Severus fest.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", beharrte Draco. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden dieses Gespräch schon Tausende Male vorher geführt hatten. „Bitte Sev!", quengelte Draco.

„Nicht, bis wir sicher wissen, dass Lucius tot ist, oder dass es wirklich Narzissa war, die ihn zum Todesser gemacht hat", antwortete Snape und beendete damit die Diskussion.

Draco räusperte sich. „Und, hat er einen Namen?", fragte er und spielte mit der Fellquaste an einem von Harrys Ohren.

„Kit", erwiderte Severus und hoffte er sah nicht so beschämt aus, wie er sich fühlte.

Draco hob das Kätzchen auf Augenhöhe hoch und betrachtete das Fellknäuel. „Das passt zu ihm", entschied er schließlich nach einem Moment. Er setzte Harry zurück in seinen Schoß und blickte wieder Severus an. „Und was ist mit dem da?" Er nickte in die Richtung des orange-roten Biests, das auf dem Schreibtisch saß.

„Der gehört Granger. Er will nicht zurück zu ihr und weigert sich das Vieh auch nur für einen Augenblick allein zu lassen", antwortete Snape und tat so, als ob er Kit verärgert anstarren würde.

„Also ist er zum Pseudo-Vater des Kleinen geworden."

„Es sieht fast so aus", erwiderte Severus. „Er hat ihn immerhin vor einem potentiell tödlichen Zusammenstoß gerettet."

„Ich wünschte nur das erste Jahr wäre anders verlaufen", brach es plötzlich aus Draco hervor.

Severus einzige Reaktion war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Ich war so gemein zu ihm. Zu ihnen allen. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber ich konnte irgendwie nicht anders", erklärte Draco und Harry, der die Oberschenkel des Blonden durchgeknetet hatte, bohrte seine Krallen ein bisschen tiefer, aber sein Opfer schien das nicht zu bemerken. „Alles hätte so anders sein können", überlegte er.

Harry fragte sich, wie es wäre mit dem Blonden befreundet zu sein, statt mit dem ärgerlichen Rotschopf, der einfach nicht die Klappe halten konnte, egal worum es ging.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Drache!", sagte Severus, als er um den Tisch herumging. Krummbein beanspruchte sofort den Stuhl, den Severus grad verlassen hatte, für sich und starrte die beiden Menschen an. „Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann..." fing er an.

Draco schnitt ihm mit einem vehementen „Nein!" das Wort ab, beruhigte sich aber gleich wieder. „Du hattest keine Ahnung, dass sie es stehlen und gegen uns, gegen mich verwenden würde." Er setzte das Katzenjunge auf einen anderen Stuhl und griff nach dem älteren Mann.

Harry wollte wissen, was da vor sich ging und setzte sich so nah an die Stuhlkante, wie er sich traute, um zuzuhören.

„Wenn Fudge nicht so ein stümperhafter Idiot wäre, dann wäre dein Trank, den du gebraut hast, um Verbrecher im Gefängnis friedlicher zu machen..."

„Nicht, Draco!", blaffte Severus, doch dann seufzte er und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

„Es tut mir leid, Onkel", murmelte Draco. „Ich sollte gehen", sagte er leise.

Severus zog Draco in seine Arme. „Es tut mir leid, Drache!", flüsterte er in das Haar des Blonden.

Draco nickte an Severus Brust.

„Gib Lucius eine Chance, falls er auftaucht", verlangte er.

Draco nickte noch einmal, entzog sich aber Severus Armen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Gute Nacht, Onkel", sagte er leise.

„Gute Nacht, Drache", erwiderte Severus. Der Blonde schlüpfte aus dem Büro als Filch im Türrahmen auftauchte.

„Ich dachte ich sollte Sie darüber informieren, dass die Schülerin", der ältere Mann grinste höhnisch und voller Abscheu bei dem Wort, „die heute bei mir eine Strafarbeit hatte, nicht aufgetaucht ist." sagte er, mit nicht gerade wenig Schadenfreude.

Snape blickte wütend. Es gab nur einen Schüler, der im Moment Strafarbeit bei Filch hatte. Er hob das Katzenjunge hoch, bevor er hoch in den Turm stürmte.


	6. Chapter 6

_Danke an alle, die eine Review geschrieben oder die Geschichte in ihre Favourites- oder Alerts-Liste aufgenommen haben. Und natürlich wieder ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Schwertlilie81 und MarieCarlie1305 fürs Korrekturlesen._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

* * *

><p>Kapitel 6)<p>

Immerhin klopfte Snape zuerst, bevor er Minervas Bürotür aufriss.

Poppy brauchte nur einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen, bevor sie sich dazu entschloss sich zu entschuldigen und zu gehen, statt einen Abend-Tee mit ihrer alten Freundin zu trinken.

„Was gibt es, Severus?", fragte Minerva.

Der jüngere Mann begann vor ihr auf- und abzugehen, wobei er das Katzenjunge in seinen Armen sanft streichelte. „Granger ist nicht zu ihrer Strafarbeit aufgetaucht!" knurrte er. Harry klettere flink an Severus Arm hoch, als der Mann anfing zu gestikulieren und darüber zu schimpfen, dass Granger eine Strafarbeit bekommen hatte, eigentlich sogar mehrere, und sie nicht aufgetaucht war. Irgendwie sprudelte es einfach nur so aus ihm hervor.

Froh darüber, dass er auf der Schulter seines Menschen in Sicherheit war, hörte Harry der beeindruckenden Schimpfkanonade zu. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke schimpfte über alles, was er über Ron und Hermine in sich hineingefressen hatte. Weder der Katze noch der Frau entging die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter kein einziges Mal erwähnt wurde.

Snape wurde unterbrochen, als er über Granger und ihre unerträglich langen Aufsätze schimpfte und über die Tatsache, dass, egal wie viele Hauspunkte er abzog oder wie oft er „Ich sagte **drei **Fuß" in einem scharfen, roten Gekrakelt schrieb, sie immer noch fünf Fuß voll von Faselei abgab.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser, Severus?", fragte sie, sowohl amüsiert als auch besorgt.

Severus seufzte und ließ sich in einen von Minervas gemütlich aussehenden Stühlen fallen.

„Es ist wegen Potter", erklärte er und setzte das Kätzchen auf den Schreibtisch. Harry sah Snape ängstlich und mit großen Augen an, während Minerva einfach nur verwirrt war.

Alle drei wurden davor gerettet reagieren zu müssen, als Neville Longbottom und Seamus Finnigan außer Atem und zerzaust in das Büro gestürzt kamen.

„Es geht um Harry!", platzte es als erstes aus Seamus heraus.

„Wir glauben, dass Ronald ihm etwas angetan hat!", erklärte Neville, während er keuchend einknickte.

Harry, Severus und Minerva starrten das Duo schockiert an.

„Was? Wie?" ,reagierte Minerva verwirrt.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau", fing Seamus an.

„Wir waren auf dem Weg zu unserem Schlafsaal", fuhr Neville fort.

Seamus nahm die Erklärung wieder auf: „Die Tür war abgeschlossen."

„Aber wir konnten Stimmen hören." Das Paar erinnerte Harry an Fred und George, wenn sie während dem Erzählen einer Geschichte hin und her hüpften.

„Es waren Granger und Weasley."

„Sie versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er jemandem etwas erzählen sollte."

„Ron wollte aber nicht, weil er nicht glaubte, dass etwas nicht stimmte."

„Er sagte ´der Wichser´ hat bekommen, was er verdient hat." Nevilles wütender Blick beeindruckte sogar Snape.

„Miss Granger ist schon in einer Menge Schwierigkeiten, da sie nicht für ihre Strafarbeit aufgetaucht ist", sagte Snape.

Seamus und Neville waren überrascht über die Anwesenheit des älteren Mannes, da sie ihn vorher nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Dämonenkatze!", kreischte Seamus hysterisch und zeigte auf das Katzenjunge, welches auf dem Tisch saß, dann versteckte er sich hinter Neville.

Neville seufzte. „Er ist kein Dämon", stellte er fest und ahmte ziemlich gut einen verärgerten Snape nach.

„Er hat versucht die Schüler anzugreifen. Ich weiß nicht, warum Dumbledore ihn hier leben lässt." Seamus kauerte immer noch hinter Neville und blickte über die Schulter des anderen Jungen. Weder Snape noch McGonagall wussten, was sie tun oder sagen sollten.

„Es ist nur ein Kniesel, Shay und sie mögen es nicht, wenn sie von Leuten angefasst werden, die sie nicht kennen. Was würdest du machen, wenn Hunderte Menschen, die viel größer sind als du, dich anfassen wollten?", fragte Neville und zog Seamus langsam hinter sich hervor.

„Oh!", sagte Seamus, der nun ein wenig weniger Angst vor dem Kätzchen hatte, das sich vor Lachen schüttelte. Nicht, dass einer der Menschen das wusste, sie dachten nur, dass es Angst hätte oder fror.

Severus hob Kit hoch. „Ich glaube Sie wollten uns gerade erzählen, dass Potter etwas zugestoßen ist", begann er.

Seamus wurde rot und murmelte etwas, das wie eine Entschuldigung klang. Im Gegensatz zu Neville nahm er immer noch am Zaubertränkeunterricht teil.

Severus blickte in seine Richtung und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während Minerva sie aus ihrem Büro herausführte und zum Gryffindor-Turm brachte. Der Slytherin folgte ihnen.

Minerva lief neben Snape. „Ich wollte mit ihm morgen nach dem Abendessen reden", sagte sie so leise, dass die beiden Schüler sie nicht hören konnten. „Ich habe ihn außerdem vom Unterricht freigestellt." Es sah so aus, als ob Snape etwas Erniedrigendes über Harry sagen wollte, deswegen fuhr sie fort, ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen: „Er liegt so weit vor seinen Klassenkameraden, dass er sich im Unterricht langweilt. Er schafft den Zauberspruch beim ersten Versuch und spielt dann damit herum, er ändert sie und wandelt sie irgendwie ab."

Severus gab ein unverbindliches Geräusch von sich. Er hatte Harry selbst unterrichtet, sowohl in Zaubertränke als auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, außerdem in einem Mischmasch aus privaten Stunden, um ihm bei der Aufgabe, die ihm auferlegt worden war, zu helfen. Das Einzige, in dem er hervorragend gewesen war, war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in allem andern war er einfach nur durchschnittlich.

„Er ist an den meisten Tagen sogar besser als ich", sagte sie ihm, als sie vor dem Portrait anhielten, das sich gerade hinter den beiden Schülern schloss, die einen Vorsprung vor ihnen gehabt hatten.

„Lucha oighear!", sagte sie, was Severus dazu veranlasste eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

Minerva, das musste man ihr lassen, wurde nicht rot, allerdings vermied sie auch jeglichen Augenkontakt mit ihm.

Das Portrait öffnete sich und Minerva trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Severus war direkt hinter ihr.

Jeder, der sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt - vor allem ältere Schüler - starrte die beiden Hauslehrer fast schon panisch an.

McGonagall hatte eine tiefe Falte zwischen ihren Brauen und ihre Lippen waren so dünn, es sah fast so aus, als ob sie gar keine hätte. Snape blickte einfach einen nach dem anderen finster an und auch die kleine Katze, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter saß, lenkte nicht von diesem Blick ab.

McGonagall beobachtete die Schüler mit einer Ruhe, die über den Zorn, den sie zu verstecken versuchte, hinwegtäuschte.

Verärgert - zornig -, dass jemand es sich traute eines ihrer Jungen zu verletzen, besonders eines wie Harry.

„Wo sind Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger?", fragte sie, wohlwissend, dass keiner der beiden Schüler schon ins Bett gegangen war.

Nur drei Schüler blickten ihr in die Augen: die zwei, die in ihr Büro gestürmt waren und Ginny Weasley.

„Sie sind oben in Rons Schlafzimmer", antwortete diese. Severus wusste nicht, was das Funkeln in ihren Augen bedeutete, er hoffte aber, dass es etwas Gutes für Harry war. Er würde alle Freunde brauchen, die er halten konnte.

„Danke, Ginevra", McGonagall nickte ihr zu und glitt dann hoch zum Schlafsaal der Jungen. Nur Snape folgte ihr die Treppen hoch.

„Du musst es jemandem erzählen, Ron! Harry könnte in Bedrängnis sein", hörten sie das Mädchen beharren.

Bevor Ron antworten konnte, öffnete Minerva die Tür mit einem Schwenk ihrer Hand.

„Dieses dumme Weichei hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Und das wird dir auch passieren, wenn du nicht endlich deine verdammte Klappe hältst!", knurrte er die Hexe an.

„20 Punkte Abzug, weil Sie einen anderen Schüler bedrohen, Mr. Weasley!", erklärte Minerva, bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte.

„Und weitere 10 Punkte wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses!", fügte Snape hinzu, als er den nackten Rotschopf sah.

Ron gab ein sehr unmännliches „Yiep" von sich und bedeckte sich mit einem Kissen, das schrumpfte, pink wurde und plötzlich Rüschen hatte. Nicht, dass Ron das bemerkte. Hermine auf der anderen Seite, war immer noch komplett bekleidet und sah so aus, als ob sie nicht wüsste ob sie den Rotschopf wütend anblicken oder ihn auslachen sollte.

„Was hat Mr. Weasley dieses Mal zu beichten, Miss Granger?", fragte Minerva kalt.

Hermine errötete „Ich weiß es nicht, er wollte es mir nicht sagen. Er erzählte mir nur, dass er Harry mit jemandem auf dem Spielfeld gesehen hat, und dass es so aussah, als ob sie sich stritten", antwortete sie und sah zu keinem ihrer beiden Professoren hoch.

Ron sah so aus, als ob er sich verteidigen wollte, aber Snapes wütender Klappe-sonst-bist-du-tot-Blick ließ ihm die Worte ihm Hals stecken bleiben.

Die ältere Hexe betrachtete das Mädchen für einen Augenblick, bevor sie nickte: „Nun denn, ich werde morgen mit Ihnen sprechen, Miss Granger", Dann wandte sie sich um und verließ das Schlafzimmer: „Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Weasley. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit Ihre Eltern zu informieren."

Ron wimmerte, bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter. „Sofort!", fuhr ihn Minerva an, als er nicht aus seinem Zimmer trat.

Ron rannte fast um sie einzuholen, wobei er immer noch das pinke, rüschenbesetzte Kissen vor sich hielt.

Das Kichern begann bei den Schülern, die der Treppe am nächsten standen und machte dann die Runde. Ron errötete von den Fußspitzen bis zu seinen Ohren.

„Oh mein... Ziehen Sie sich etwas an, Mr. Weasley!", befahl McGonagall voll Verzweiflung.

Erneut war von Ron nur das unmännlichste aller unmännlichen „Yieps" zu hören, dann drehte er sich um und gab noch mehr nacktes Fleisch preis, als er die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hochstürzte. Das Gekicher verwandelte sich in offenes Gelächter.

Severus und Minerva rauschten schwungvoll aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten im Gang, wobei sie versuchten ihr eigenes Lachen zu unterdrücken.

_Das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ist wohl Irisch oder Gälisch und heißt übersetzt soviel wie "Eismaus" (Ice Mice), so jedenfalls die Erläuterung von WithDemonWings._


	7. Chapter 7

_Danke an alle, die eine Review geschrieben oder die Geschichte in ihre Favourites- oder Alerts-Liste aufgenommen haben. Und natürlich wieder ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Schwertlilie81 und MarieCarlie1305 fürs Korrekturlesen._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

* * *

><p>Kapitel 7)<p>

Ron saß auf dem wohl ungemütlichsten Stuhl im ganzen Universum, während McGonagall per Flohnetzwerk seine Eltern anrief.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley!", brüllte Molly als sie aus dem Feuer trat. Arthur war direkt hinter ihr. Ron zuckte zusammen, während Severus, der den armen Kit noch immer fest hielt, zurück in die Schatten verschwand um das Drama besser beobachten zu können.

„Haben wir dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?", fragte Molly. Selbst Ron mit seinem Sturkopf wusste, dass er diese Frage besser nicht beantworten sollte. „Hermine ist ein besonderes junges Mädchen und du willst deine Beziehung mit ihr ruinieren, indem du dich ihr aufzwingst?"

McGonagall und Snape blickten sich an. Sie hatten nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Nicht, dass sie auf dem Schulgelände viel hätten machen können und es war immerhin erst die erste Woche nach Schulanfang.

Snape trat aus dem Schatten vor und Molly schrie überrascht auf, dann fing sie an mit einer klein-Mädchen-Stimme mit dem Kätzchen zu sprechen, woraufhin sowohl die Katze als auch der Mensch anfingen zu knurren.

„Mr. Weasley, erklären Sie uns bitte wie es dazu kam, dass sie nackt mit einem Mädchen in ihrem Schlafzimmer waren?", fragte Snape so höflich wie er konnte. In Wirklichkeit war das also nur ein oder zwei Level besser als seine normale angepisste, ich-geh-jedem-an-die-Gurgel-der-auch-nur-darüber-nachdenkt-zu-überlegen-mich-vielleicht-anzusprechen-Stimmung. Ron wurde blass: „Sie hat mir gesagt sie wollte mit mir allein in meinem Zimmer sprechen. Ich dachte sie wollte... Sie wissen schon..." Er wurde puterrot.

„Nein Ronald, ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sein Vater. Er blickte zu Snape und die beiden tauschten ein fieses Grinsen.

„Ich dachte sie wollte mit mir schlafen", gab Ron zu, wobei die letzten beiden Worte kaum mehr zu hören waren. Harry hatte Ron noch nie so rot gesehen. Er hatte fast Mitleid mit dem Bastard.

Fast.

„Hast du sie gefragt?", fragte Arthur. Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, er traute sich nicht jemanden anzusehen.

„Also, was wollte sie dann?", fragte Molly, die Mitleid mit ihrem Sohn hatte, aber auch nur, weil sie Angst hatte er würde gleich umkippen.

Ron schluckte. „Sie wollte, dass ich etwas beichte, was ich nicht getan habe", antworte er ein bisschen mutiger als zuvor.

„Falls es hier um die Hausaufgaben geht, die Sie von Mr. Potter gestohlen haben, dann wissen wir darüber bereits Bescheid", entgegnete Minerva, während sie einen Ordner aus einer ihrer Schubladen zog.

Rons Kopf schoss nach oben und er starrte seine Hauslehrerin an. Sein Gesicht war jetzt rot vor Wut.

„Ich habe seine Hausaufgaben nicht gestohlen!", sagte er.

„Natürlich. Dann erklären Sie mir, Mr. Weasley, warum sie eine Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke in Ihrer Klasse für Wahrsagerei abgegeben haben?", fragte Snape eisig.

Ron glotzte ihn an und war nicht imstande etwas zu sagen.

„Das hier ist Harrys letzte Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke", erklärte Minerva und überreichte den Weasley-Eltern eine Rolle Pergament. „Wenn Sie das bitte laut für Ronald vorlesen könnten", bat sie.

Alle drei Weasleys blickten sie verständnislos an, aber Molly begann laut vorzulesen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer der Schuldige ist, aber ich will dabei helfen ihn zu erwischen. Letztes Jahr hatte ich zu viele Dinge, um die ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, aber dieses Jahr, da ich nun Zeit habe, würde ich das Ganze gerne stoppen." Snape grinste in sich hinein.

Ron wurde sogar noch blasser als zuvor. Er wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war und alle anderen wussten, dass er wusste. Harry begann zu knurren und sein Fell sträubte sich. Er konnte nicht glauben, was der nervende Rotschopf getan hatte.

„Nun, wenn Sie das hier bitte lesen würden, Ronald." McGonagall reichte ihm eine weitere Rolle. „Das ist ein Aufsatz, den Ronald in Wahrsagerei abgegeben hat", erklärte sie den Weasley-Eltern.

Ron versank auf seinem Stuhl, als er anfing zu lesen: „Professor Snape, ich glaube jemand kopiert meine Hausaufgaben..."

„Ich denke das reicht, Ronald!", unterbrach ihn Molly.

„Falls du dieses Schuljahr nicht der Schule verwiesen wirst, dann wirst du das Schulgelände nicht verlassen, bis du die Schule abschließt", erklärte Molly, die sichtlich Mühe hatte ihr Gemüt im Zaum zu halten.

„Alle Hausarbeiten, die du von Harry abgeschrieben hast, wirst du noch mal schreiben", fügte Arthur hinzu. „Inklusive denen von letztem Jahr."

„Sie können sofort damit anfangen, da Sie für zwei Wochen suspendiert sind", sagte McGonagall, „und Sie werden nicht mehr Mitglied des Quidditsch-Teams sein."

Ron sah so aus, als ob er protestieren wollte, sich aber nicht sicher war, was er sagen sollte.

„Erzählen Sie uns, wen sie mit Potter auf dem Spielfeld gesehen haben!", forderte Snape und erinnerte damit alle daran, dass er anwesend war, „und vergessen Sie ihre Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke! Sie werden keine bessere Note als ´T´ erhalten."

„Was?", platzte Ron heraus. Er vergaß, was er Hermine erzählt hatte und war zornig wegen Snapes Kommentar.

„Sie haben Miss Granger erzählt Sie hätten Harry mit jemandem auf dem Spielfeld gesehen, bevor er verschwand. Beschreiben Sie die Person!", erklärte Minerva.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen, es war dunkel", antwortete Ron, der immer noch niemanden ansah.

Minerva und Snape sahen sich an. Sie wussten beide, dass er log, sie hatten aber keine Ahnung, was genau er verheimlichte.

Molly und Arthur waren sich dessen ebenfalls bewusst und schworen sich stumm, dass sie die Informationen in den nächsten zwei Wochen, die sie mit ihm hatten, aus Ron herausbekommen würden. Natürlich würden sie ihre ältesten Söhne zur Hilfe rufen. Sie wussten, dass die Zwillinge einige Ideen parat haben würden.

xXx

Hermine saß auf der Fensterbank in ihrem Zimmer.

Sie seufzte und fragte sich, wann alles angefangen hatte so schief zu laufen. Wenn sie raten müsste, würde sie sagen es war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Harry und Snape während des Sommers Voldemort besiegt hatten.

Ron war noch immer davon überzeugt, dass Snape ein böser Slytherin war und Harry nur für seine eigenen Zwecke nutzte. Nicht, dass Ron sehr besorgt um Harry war oder sich wirklich um ihn kümmerte.

Irgendwann während des letzten Jahres hatte Ron entschieden, dass Harry unwürdig war. Und naiv wie sie war, hatte sie Ronalds Lügen geglaubt. Bis zu jenem Sieg hatte Hermine nicht realisiert, was für einen Riesenfehler sie gemacht hatte.

Es war wahrscheinlich - nein, es war definitiv zu spät um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie hatte das letzte Jahr damit verbracht die Person zu ignorieren und herunterzumachen, die eigentlich ihr bester Freund war.

Sie entschied für sich, egal was noch passieren würde, sie würde sich bei Harry entschuldigen. Wenn sie Harry nur finden könnten. Es war seltsam, wie er an einem Tag verschwand und am nächsten Tag hatte Snape ein neues Kätzchen.

Sie schauderte. Sie würde sich morgen bei Snape, dem Kätzchen und ihrer eigenen Katze entschuldigen. Falls einer von ihnen ihr die Chance dazu geben würde.

Sie fühlte sich schrecklich und sie hatte die Dinge nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Sie rieb sich das Gesicht und ging dann zu Bett. Sie würde sich am nächsten Morgen bei allen entschuldigen und dann dabei helfen Harry zu finden.

xXx

Ron schmollte ab dem Zeitpunkt, als er McGonagalls Büro verließ um seine Sachen zu packen, die er zuhause brauchen würde, bis zu dem Moment, als er zuhause ankam. Beide Eltern hielten ihm eine Standpauke über Schummeln und was es bedeutete sich anderen sexuell aufzuzwingen, selbst wenn man mit der fraglichen Person zusammen war.

Er hatte keine Privilegien und keine Freiheit.

Es war alles Potters Schuld. Wenn dieser Bastard nicht geboren worden wäre, wäre all das nicht passiert.

Sein Schmollen wurde zu bitterem Hass, als er beschloss sich an Potter zu rächen, sobald er zur Schule zurückkehrte. Er hatte zwei Wochen Zeit seine Rache zu planen.

Nun ja, wenigstens musste er sich keine Sorgen wegen seiner Aufsätze für Zaubertränke machen. Snape war so ein Bastard. Dass niemand sah, wie bösartig dieser Mann war, konnte Ron nicht verstehen. Er lächelte höhnisch. Snape würde auch bekommen, was er verdiente. Nachdem Ron bewiesen hatte, dass Harry jedes Jahr versucht hatte ihn umzubringen.

xXx

Harry rollte sich auf Snapes Extrakissen ein. Er hatte sich bereits gefragt, ob es Ron war, der seine Hausaufgaben stahl. Aber zu wissen, dass er es wirklich gewesen war, ließ Harry schlecht werden.

Er knurrte leise und Severus´ Hand, die in seinem Fell vergraben war, zuckte.

Krummbein wedelte mit seinem Schwanz, berührte Harry und dieser beruhigte sich wieder. Er wünschte sich von Herzen, dass er wieder ein Mensch werden könnte. Oder dass er sich zumindest daran erinnern könnte, was in der Nacht geschehen war, als er ein Kniesel wurde.

Es war nicht so, dass es ihm nicht gefiel ein Kniesel zu sein, im Gegenteil. Er wünschte nur, dass er mit jemandem reden könnte. Dass er mit Snape reden könnte. Um ihm dafür zu danken, was er für Harry getan hatte, bevor er ihn wegjagte.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass Snape ihm nichts antat, wenn er herausfand wer Kit wirklich war.


	8. Chapter 8

_Danke an alle, die eine Review geschrieben oder die Geschichte in ihre Favourites- oder Alerts-Liste aufgenommen haben. Und natürlich wieder ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an MarieCarlie1305 fürs Korrekturlesen._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

* * *

><p>Kapitel 8)<p>

Hermine wartete bis die letzten Hufflepuff- und Gryffindor-Schüler der dritten Klasse aus dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke gestürmt waren.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht sah wie der kleine Kniesel in das Klassenzimmer huschte. Er hatte die Kinder aber auch als Deckung genutzt, eben damit die ältere Hexe ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Als das Klassenzimmer und die umliegenden Gänge sich leerten klopfte Hermine zaghaft an die noch offene Tür und wartete darauf, dass Snape ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte und sie ins Zimmer ließ.

Sie beobachtete, wie er seine Arbeit für den Abend aufsammelte und das Kätzchen hochhob, welches anscheinend versuchte sein Hosenbein hochzuklettern.

„Kommen Sie herein Miss Granger, oder wollen Sie einfach in der Tür stehen bleiben?", fragte er, ohne von dem kleinen Tier aufzublicken, das seine Krallen in seine Kleidung gegraben hatte. Hermine wusste, dass die Verachtung, die der Mann ausstrahlte, ihr galt.

Sie atmete tief durch in der Hoffnung sich zu beruhigen, doch ihr stockte der Atem, als sie den Kniesel sah. An jenem vergangenen Abend war sie zu sehr mit Krummbein beschäftigt gewesen, als dass sie die winzige Kreatur wirklich betrachtet hätte. Nun aber, da sie ihn wirklich ansah, war er einfach so... nun ja, süß war das einzige Wort, das der Hexe einfiel.

„Oh, er ist so süß!", schwärmte sie - sie quietschte fast - als ihr inneres Kind für einen Moment durchbrach. Endlich betrat sie den Raum und auch wenn sie nicht vorhatte die Katze zu streicheln, so wollte sie ihr doch näher sein.

Als das winzige Ding knurrte, stoppte Hermine auf halbem Weg zu Snapes Schreibtisch und wich sogar einen Schritt zurück.

Snape bemerkte, dass das Knurren nicht nur von Kit kam, der in seinen Händen fast schon vibrierte, sondern auch von unter seinem Tisch, wo Krummbein sich versteckte.

Krummbein hatte wohl Kits Knurren verstärkt, damit das Mädchen nicht realisierte, dass sich zwei Katzen im Zimmer befanden.

„Ruhig, Kleiner", beruhigte Severus die Katze in seinen Händen, während er die Schülerin weiterhin böse anstarrte.

„Kann ich Ihnen auf irgendeine Art und Weise behilflich sein?", fragte er, als sie einfach bewegungslos in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis die Frage durch das ganze Haar zu ihr durchdrang, aber sie errötete, bevor sie stotternd begann sich zu entschuldigen.

„Es tut mir leid, wegen letztens. Was ich getan habe war falsch und… Ich… Es tut mir leid, Professor. Wirklich. Ich hätte meinen Ärger nicht an dem Kätzchen auslassen dürfen oder an sonst jemandem, aber es war gerade da und ich wusste nicht, was es war und ich hatte soviel Angst." Sie rieb sich die Augen und fuhr fort: „Ich wollte nur Krummbein beschützen. Ich war in letzter Zeit so gemein zu ihm…"

„Granger!", fuhr Snape sie das vierte Mal an und endlich gelang es ihm ihr tränenreiches Gestammel zu unterbrechen.

Sie blinzelte den Mann überrascht an und wurde wieder rot - oder war sie es noch immer? - und senkte kleinlaut ihren Blick zum kalten Steinboden.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, bei dem Sie sich entschuldigen sollten", sagte Snape etwas weniger kälter als er es zuvor gewesen war, als Granger aufgetaucht war. Sie war offensichtlich aufgebracht und Snape konnte nur raten warum, war aber neugierig herauszufinden, was diesen Wandel verursacht hatte.

„Ich weiß", schnüffelte sie und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Es ist nur, ich weiß nicht wo Harry ist und ich habe jeden gefragt und niemand weiß, wo er ist, oder sie reden einfach nicht mit mir."

Seufzend massierte Snape seinen Nasenrücken. „Ich weiß. Wir - das Kollegium - tun alles was wir können um herauszufinden was passiert ist und wo er ist. Aber alle Zaubersprüche um ihn zu finden funktionieren im Schloss nicht und all die Anti-Verfolgungs-Zauber, mit denen Dumbledore ihn belegt hat, sind auch nicht hilfreich. Es gibt nichts, was wir im Moment tun können, außer nicht die Hoffnung zu verlieren", empfahl er ihr.

Nun war es an Hermine zu seufzen: „Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um ihn. Ich habe mich ihm gegenüber nicht gut verhalten und ich weiß nicht, warum ich…."

„Das hatten wir schon, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape gedehnt und schnitt eine weitere Entschuldigung ab.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie. „Ich habe vorher noch nie einen Kniesel gesehen", platzte es plötzlich aus ihr hervor.

Severus zog als Reaktion nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich sollte einfach gehen. Ich sollte zum Abendessen gehen oder mir einen Snack holen oder so", murmelte sie, ohne dabei die Augen von dem Katzenjungen zu nehmen, das sich fast in Snapes Umhang versteckte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe", sagte sie zu dem Kniesel und drehte sich dann um, um zur Türe zu gehen. Sie zögerte einen Moment an der Tür. „Falls Sie Krummbein sehen…" fing sie an, sprach aber nicht weiter, als sie den ungläubigen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht sah. „Richtig. Gute Nacht." Sie eilte aus dem Zimmer ohne darauf zu achten, wohin sie ging.

xXx

Harry kuschelte sich an Severus. Er wollte Hermine nicht glauben, aber sie hatte nach Pfirsichen und Pfingstrosen gerochen und nach etwas Bitterem, das Harry mit Bedauern in Verbindung brachte und da war noch etwas Anderes, was er aber nicht identifizieren konnte. Er entschloss sich dazu sich, um Hermine zu kümmern, wenn er wieder ein Mensch war, falls das je geschehen würde.

Er lehnte sich in die Hand, die ihn sanft massiere und ließ sich von Snapes Stimme einlullen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Balg wirklich hassen, vor allem wenn man bedenkt wer sein Vater war", sprach Snape leise, gerade laut genug, dass das Kätzchen ihn hören könnte. Nicht, dass sonst jemand da gewesen wäre, der ihn hätte hören können.

„Potter war einfach so…" Severus Stimme verlor sich, aber als Harry seinen Namen hörte wurde er aufmerksam und fing an wirklich zuzuhören und nicht nur der Stimme, sondern auch den Worten zu folgen.

„Er sah so verloren aus!", platzte es aus Severus heraus. „Er war kleiner als alle seine Mitschüler und ich weiß, dass er nicht James ist, ich weiß das. Er mag wie sein Vater aussehen, aber er trägt die Liebe seiner Mutter in sich, und auch ihre Fähigkeit zu vergeben." Severus Hand kraulte Kit unter seinem Kinn. „Er hatte eine unmögliche Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die er übrigens auch erfüllt hat, und er verlangt nicht viel. Er will einfach nur normal sein und hofft, dass die Leute ihn nicht anstarren oder überfallen, wenn er gerade seine Hausaufgaben erledigen oder sein Abendessen zu sich nehmen will." Snape knurrte leise. Er erinnerte sich an das diesjährige Willkommensfest, als Harry alleine und weit entfernt von Granger und Weasley gesessen hatte und es fast schon eine Warteschlange von Schülern gegeben hatte, die ein Autogramm von Harry gewollt hatten.

Glücklicherweise hatte Albus diese Idiotie sofort gestoppt, bevor Snape dazu gekommen war, auch wenn er innerlich fast explodiert war.

Als Weasley etwas über einen Fanclub gefaselt hatte - was dazu führte, dass Granger gekichert und die anderen Harry wütende Blicke zugeworfen hatten - war dieser aus dem Raum gestürmt.

„Ich musste so ein gemeiner Bastard sein, weil es von mir verlangt wurde." Snape war überrascht, als Kit seine Hand leckte.

Harry verstand. Er war überrascht, aber er verstand.

„Er ist ein gut aussehender Mann geworden. Er ist immer noch ein bisschen klein, aber das macht ihn nur umso begehrenswerter. Er ist loyal und großherzig und er sieht immer weniger wie James aus, sondern immer mehr wie eine eigenständige Person. Ich kann nicht aufhören über ihn nachzudenken und er ist mein Schüler und ich bin alt genug um sein Vater zu sein, aber er hat so viel getan und nach dem letzen Jahr...", er seufzte noch einmal, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dir das alles erzähle. Du bist ein Kniesel, es ist also nicht so, als ob du mir helfen könntest. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du mich nicht verstehst, denn offensichtlich verstehst du mich zumindest teilweise...", seine Stimme verlor sich, da er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, worüber er gerade sprach.

Harrys Schnurren dagegen wurde noch lauter. Vielleicht würde Snape ihn doch nicht hassen, wenn all das hier vorbei war.


	9. Chapter 9

_Danke an alle, die eine Review geschrieben oder die Geschichte in ihre Favourites- oder Alerts-Liste aufgenommen haben. Und natürlich wieder ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an MarieCarlie1305 fürs Korrekturlesen._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

* * *

><p>Kapitel 9)<p>

Zur Abwechslung verbrachte Kit den Tag in Snapes Zimmer statt mit dem Mann selbst. Die Tatsache, dass Snape den ganzen Morgen in seinem Labor verbrachte und Zaubertränke zubereitete, hatte diese Entscheidung nicht wirklich schwer gemacht.

Krummbein hatte die kleine Katze fast eine Stunde lang dabei beobachtet, wie sie ziellos durch das Zimmer streifte. Als Harry in seine Nähe kam, hatte er ihn mit einem kurzen Schlag seiner Tatze wieder vertrieben. Harry seinerseits war herumgewirbelt und hatte die viel größere Katze angezischt. Diese jedoch hatte das freche Balg nur angestarrt, um sich dann wieder um seine Katzenwäsche zu kümmern.

Schlussendlich saß Kit vor einem riesigen Bücherregal; nachdenklich betrachtete er das gewaltige Möbel.

Nachdem der Kleine zum fünften Mal versucht hatte auf ein Regalbrett zu springen, das höher lag als Fußbodenebene, hatte Krummbein dann doch Mitleid mit dem armen Ding und er sprang grazil auf das dritte Regal. Überraschenderweise stand dort eine große Menge Bücher über Tiertransfigurationen und Transformationen. Krummbein schubste einige der Bücher, deren Titel vielversprechend klangen, vom Regal herunter.

Harry miaute dankbar, aber Krummbein lag schon wieder gemütlich vor dem Feuer und schlief.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit die Bücher zu lesen, wobei seine geringe Größe und das Fehlen von Händen diese Aufgabe erheblich erschwerten.

xXx

Als Snape in sein Zimmer zurück kam, ärgerte er sich immer noch über die Idiotie des Schuldirektors, der darauf bestand, dass Snape einen Zaubertrank brauen sollte, der auf gar keinen Fall dazu beitragen konnte Harrys Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Obwohl Snape lautstark protestiert hatte, hatte Albus darauf bestanden, dass er diesen Trank braute.

Unglücklicherweise hatte er alle notwendigen Zutaten, eine Tatsache, die Albus sicherlich bekannt war, was keine Überraschung war, da er offensichtlich alles wusste. Alles, nur nicht den Aufenthaltsort seines Lieblingsschülers. Severus unterbrach sich selbst in seinem zornigen Ausbruch: „Nein, der verrückte alte Mann hätte diese ganze Scharade sicher nicht so lang andauern lassen, wenn er wüsste, wo Harry ist..."

Seine Stimme verlor sich, als er Kit entdeckte, der auf einem - nein, mehreren - seiner Bücher ausgebreitet lag.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie etwas so kleines soviel Raum in Anspruch nehmen konnte.

„Komm schon, Fellknäuel", sagte Severus, als er den kleinen Kniesel hochhob. Harry protestierte schläfrig, aber als Snape ihn auf seine Schulter setzte, schlief er sofort wieder ein.

Obwohl Snape nicht gut auf den Rektor zu sprechen war, war er doch gut gelaunt. Er starrte die Schüler nur böse an, weil es seiner Reputation nicht gut tun würde, wenn man ihn außerhalb seines Labors summend antreffen würde.

xXx

„Mine?" Hermine blinzelte, als eine Hand vor ihrem Gesicht winkte.

Sie hatte versucht ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber sie wurde dauernd durch ihre Sorge um Harry abgelenkt.

Sie blickte Ginny, die gewunken hatte, irritiert an: „Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte sie sich und sah auch so aus, als ob es ihr wirklich leid tat.

Ginny winkte ab, offensichtlich beeindruckte sie der Ärger der anderen Hexe überhaupt nicht. „Ich habe meine Schulsachen gerade alle hochgebracht. Hast du ein Stück Pergament, das du mir ausleihen kannst? Mir kam gerade eine super Idee, was die Zwillinge mit Ronnie-Spätzchen anstellen könnten", grinste sie mit einer bösartigen Schadenfreude, die auf unheimliche Weise stark an die Zwillinge erinnerte.

Hermine jedoch hatte nach dem Wort „Pergament" aufgehört zuzuhören.

„Ja, sicher, nimm dir, soviel du brauchst", sagte sie und eilte Neville hinterher, der zufälligerweise gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte. Er war mit einem orangenen klebrigen Zeug bedeckt, über das weder Hermine, noch Ginny oder die anderen Gryffindors näher nachdenken wollten.

„Was gibt's, Granger?", knurrte Neville. Er wollte einfach nur duschen, sich währenddessen einen runterholen, auch wenn er sich dieses Bedürfnis nicht erklären konnte - vielleicht hatte es etwas mit dem klebrigen Zeug zu tun? - und dann ein bisschen schlafen.

„In Harrys Truhe müsste ein Stück altes Pergament liegen. Kannst du mir das bringen?", fragte sie und versuchte so nett wie möglich zu sein. Sie hatte sich bei Neville schon einige Male entschuldigt. Sie hatte sich sogar schon so oft entschuldigt, dass er ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle damit aufhören oder er würde nie wieder mit ihr reden wollen, aber zwischen ihnen herrschte immer noch eine angespannte Stimmung. Neville betrachtete sie skeptisch.

„Es könnte uns helfen Harry zu finden", fügte sie hinzu und hoffte, dass das Neville überzeugen würde ihr zu helfen.

Er seufzte. „Na gut!", antwortete er und stapfte die Treppe hoch. Er hinterließ eine dünne orangene Spur, die wie ranziger Eierpunsch stank.

Hermine wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und das klebrige Zeug verschwand. Der Gestank blieb jedoch. Einige der anderen Schüler versuchten ihn wegzuzaubern, aber nichts schien zu helfen und der Gestank wurde immer schlimmer, sodass sie bald die Fenster öffnen mussten. Die meisten Schüler verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum um einen Ort zu suchen, der besser roch. Daher blieben nur noch Hermine, Ginny und Seamus im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden letzteren saßen zusammen und lasen noch einmal durch, was Ginny geschrieben hatte.

Als Neville zurückkehrte war nichts mehr von dem klebrigen Zeug zu sehen und seine länglichen Haare waren immer noch nass. „Sorry, es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich es gefunden habe", entschuldigte er sich und hielt das gefaltete Pergament in die Höhe. Keiner der anderen sprach ihn auf diesen Bluff an.

Hermine riss Neville das Pergament aus der Hand und breitete es auf einem der größeren Tische aus.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte sie und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab die Mitte des Pergaments an.

Neville und Seamus beobachteten mit faszinierter Begeisterung, wie das ganze Schloss und die kleinen Punkte, die alle Leute, die sich im Schloss befanden, darstellten, auf dem Pergament auftauchten.

„Falls Harry immer noch auf dem Schulgelände ist, müsste er auf dieser Karte auftauchen", erklärte Hermine, während Ginny schon die Karte nach Harrys Punkt absuchte.

„Oh Gott, ich will nicht wissen, was Crabbe und Goyle zusammen in einer Abstellkammer machen", erklärte Seamus und verdeckte die beiden Punkte mit seiner Hand. Ginny kicherte und versuchte Seamus Hand wegzubewegen.

„Perversling!", rief er aus, woraufhin Hermine das Paar sauer anstarrte.

„Hört endlich auf zu flirten, wir sind hier um zu versuchen Harry zu finden!", blaffte sie das Paar an und beide sahen sofort beschämt aus.

Sie suchten jeden Zentimeter der Karte dreimal ab, das dritte Mal, weil Hermine darauf bestand, aber sie konnten Harry nirgendwo finden.

„Er muss hier sein!", beharrte Hermine, während die anderen drei sich Blicke zuwarfen.

„Du solltest eine Pause einlegen, bevor du anfängst zu schielen", sagte Neville sanft und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Tu ich schon", erklärte Seamus, fing an zu schielen und tat so, als ob ihm schwindelig sei, sodass Ginny wieder anfing zu kichern.

Neville schaute die beiden missmutig an, woraufhin die beiden ihm zunickten und schnell den Raum verließen.

„Vielleicht ist er nur in die Stadt gegangen oder er ist in einem Zimmer, das nicht auf der Karte auftaucht", meinte Neville.

Hermine nickte. „Unheil angerichtet!", flüsterte sie den Tränen nahe.

„Wir versuchen es später noch einmal", versprach er und drückte ihre Hand verständnisvoll.

Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Neville jemand war, der andere tröstete, aber er war überraschend gut darin.

Niemand schien zu bemerken, dass weder Snapes Zimmer noch er selbst auf der Karte zu sehen waren.

xXx

Abgelenkt durch Neville, ihre Hausaufgaben und einigen anderen Dingen schaffte Hermine es nicht jede Stunde die Karte zu kontrollieren.

So kam es, dass sie erst nach dem Abendessen Zeit hatte die Karte erneut abzusuchen. Sie konnte Harry immer noch nicht finden.

Gegen Mitternacht gab sie ihre Versuche einzuschlafen auf und holte die Karte wieder heraus.

Sie keuchte laut als sie ihren Blick auf zwei sich bewegende Punkte konzentrierte.

Snape und Potter.

Snape und _Harry!_

Sofort rannte sie aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und flog die Stufen hinunter, um ihren Professor einzuholen.

Sie folgte ihm in den Kerker und als sie um eine Ecke bog sah sie nur noch, wie ein schwarzer Umhang wirbelnd verschwand. Sie kontrollierte die Karte und das Paar war verschwunden.

Vorsichtig ging sie zu dem Portrait. Wessen Bild auch immer es war, der Bewohner war nicht da.

Sie blickte wieder auf die Karte und überlegte, warum dieses Zimmer nicht auf ihr abgebildet waren. Die Privaträume des Lehrers für Zaubertränke waren auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, was für Räume waren also diese hier?

Sie seufzte und mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf das Portrait ging sie zurück zum Turm, wobei sie die Karte keinen Augenblick aus den Augen ließ. Es war einfacher die Karte zu studieren als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum Harry in Snapes Privaträumen war.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ein großes Dankeschön an __MarieCarlie1305, meine Beta-Readerin, die mir das Kapitel heute innerhalb kürzester Zeit zurück geschickt hat.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts._

* * *

><p>Kapitel 10)<p>

Ron stierte sein Essen, das er noch nicht angerührt hatte, finster an und ignorierte seine Familie. Vier seiner Brüder waren zum Abendessen vorbeigekommen. Sie hatten vorgegeben Zeit mit Mum und Dad verbringen zu wollen. Er wusste aber, dass dem nicht so war. Sie waren gekommen um ihn zu foltern.

Es waren noch nicht einmal drei Minuten vergangen, seit Fred und George das Haus betreten hatten, da hatte Ron angefangen die Farbe zu verändern. Seine Haare waren gerade giftgrün und seine Haut neongelb.

Charlie war da subtiler. Es hatte fünf Minuten gedauert, bis Ron angefangen hatte Blasen zu rülpsen und wenn diese platzten, stanken sie fürchterlich. Allerdings konnte das nur Ron riechen.

Er wusste nicht, wann Bills Streich angefangen hatte zu wirken, da Ron sich absolut weigerte zu sprechen. Und als er irgendwann doch versuchte etwas zu sagen, kam nur Kauderwelsch aus seinem Mund. Er sprach rückwärts oder brachte nur irgendwelche Silben zustande oder sprach irgendeine zufällige Sprache. Nicht, dass Ron etwas von dem verstanden hätte, was er sagte. Er brabbelte zusammenhangslos vor sich hin und niemand verstand, was vielleicht eine beeindruckende Schimpfkanonade hätte sein können.

Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, wer ihm den schlimmsten Streich gespielt hatte. Den, der dazu führte, dass alles, was Ron aß wie Asche schmeckte. Was auch der Grund war, warum er noch nichts gegessen hatte, seit er zuhause angekommen war. Er starrte die, die ihre Mahlzeit genossen, finster an. Er wollte in sein Zimmer gehen, aber der Gestank, der dort die Luft verpestete, war unerträglich. Er hatte immer noch unkontrollierbare Blähungen, die ihn schon die ganze letzte Nacht wachgehalten hatten, und der Gestank ließ sich einfach nicht aus seinem Zimmer entfernen, egal was er versuchte.

Ron rülpste mehrere Male hintereinander, woraufhin Fred und George anfingen übertrieben zu würgen, auch wenn Ron der einzige war, der die Blasen riechen konnte.

Bill und Molly ignorierten die beiden und sprachen lieber über Bills Hochzeit. Obwohl seine Beziehung zu Fleur nicht lange gehalten hatte, so dauerte die Beziehung zu ihrem Bruder Jasper dagegen schon umso länger.

Arthur und Charlie stritten sich darüber, wer den nächsten Weltcup gewinnen würde. Arthur war für Irland und Charlie favorisierte Kanada. Er hatte einen Faible für das Team, den er einfach nicht erklären konnte.

Nach einem besonders langen Rülpser, der dazu führte, dass Fred und George vor Lachen heulten, stürmte Ron aus dem Haus. Nur an der frischen Luft war der Gestank erträglich, weil er relativ schnell verweht wurde.

Ron war stinksauer und seine Laune wurde auch nicht besser, als eines seiner Schulbücher aus dem Fenster geflogen kam und ihn am Kopf traf.

Er versuchte das dumme Buch wieder loszuwerden, aber es kam immer wieder zu ihm zurück. Er hatte ein Dutzend blauer Flecken auf seinen Armen und auf dem Rücken, bevor er endlich mit seiner Arbeit anfing.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher wie, aber irgendwie war das alles Harrys Schuld.

xXx

Hermine saß wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte die Karte nach Harry ab.

„Du weißt, er könnte überall sein", stellte Neville, der neben ihr saß, fest.

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, es ist nur, ich mache mir Sorgen und ich will mich bei ihm entschuldigen und ich habe einfach ein schlechtes Gewissen", erwiderte sie.

„Die Karte anzustarren hilft da auch nicht weiter."

Just in dem Moment erblickte sie Snape und Harry, die laut Karte aus einer Wand heraustraten, den Gang ein Stück hinuntergingen, um dann in der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu verschwinden.

„Warum ist er mit Snape zusammen?", fragte sie laut, wobei sie so klang, als ob sie Nevilles Anwesenheit vergessen hätte.

Nevilles Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Das war einfach nicht möglich!

„Vielleicht weil Harry glaubt, dass Snape der einzige ist, dem er vertrauen kann", sagte er und ging. Hermine starrte ihm überrascht nach.

xXx

Statt einen Haufen Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren, starrte Snape unverwandt auf das Buch, auf dem er Kit schlafend gefunden hatte. „Warum warst du an diesem Buch so interessiert? Es behandelt nur Transformationen von Mensch zu Tier." Er blätterte durch das Buch.

Bevor Snape aber irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehen konnte, erklang ein gellender Alarm, der alle Lehrer zur Eingangshalle rief.

Severus ließ die beiden Katzen in seinem Zimmer zurück. Das Buch blieb offen bei einem Kapitel liegen, das unsachgemäß angewendete Zaubersprüche und unbeabsichtigte Transfigurationen behandelte.

xXx

Die wenigen Schüler, die sich immer noch in den Gängen aufhielten, wurden in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gescheucht. Es war nicht nötig, dass sie die beiden Männer in der Eingangshalle sahen.

Poppy führte bereits die ersten Scans durch und wies Luna und Padma an, was sie im Krankenflügel für sie vorbereiten sollten. Die beiden eilten davon, um alles bereitzustellen.

„Severus!", rief Albus Snape herbei. „Könntest du bitte Draco mitteilen, dass sein Vater gefunden wurde?" In der Frage klangen Bitte und Befehl zugleich mit.

Severus nickte knapp. Er konnte hier nicht viel tun und Poppy hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Er betrachtete die beiden Männer, die in der Eingangshalle zusammengebrochen waren. Das blass-blonde Haar verriet die Identität Malfoys. Die braunen Haare des anderen Mannes waren schwerer einzuordnen, aber Snape hoffte sein Verdacht über die Identität dieses Mannes würde sich nicht bestätigen. Harry wäre am Boden zerstört.

xXx

Mit der Hilfe von McGonagall, Sprout und Weasley brachte Poppy die beiden Männer in den Krankenflügel.

Ein leises Knurren ertönte von einem der beiden Männer, aber niemand der Anwesenden hörte es.

Poppy musste die beiden voneinander trennen, da ihre Scans undeutlich waren.

Remus, der braunhaarige Mann, fing an zu strampeln, als Lucius von ihm getrennt und in ein anderes Bett gelegt wurde, und Lucius fing an zu wimmern.

„Beruhige dich, Lupin. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit", beruhigte Poppy ihn, während sie versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen einen Beruhigungstrank zu trinken.

Lucius wimmerte nach wie vor und fing nun auch an unruhig zu werden.

Plötzlich stürmten mehrere Auroren den Krankenflügel, dicht gefolgt von Cornelius Fudge.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich hier ein Krimineller aufhält", verkündete er und sah dabei sehr wichtigtuerisch aus. „Zwei, um genau zu sein."

„Sie sind falsch informiert", erwiderte Albus, als er endlich in den Krankenflügel gerauscht kam.

Fudge blickte ihn finster an: „Befinden sich Lucius Malfoy und Remus Lupin hier oder nicht?"

„In der Tat, sie sind hier", antwortete Dumbeldore fröhlich. „Sind Sie hier um sie zu besuchen?"

Albus fiel es sehr schwer nicht zu lachen, als Fudge ihn vor lauter Wut schon fast anknurrte. „Stellen Sie meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe, Dumbeldore!", stieß er wütend hervor. „Ich will, dass beide Männer verhaftet werden! Sie haben durch ihre Flucht ihr Land verraten!"

„Diese Männer gehen nirgendwo hin", zischte Poppy, wobei sie nicht von Remus, den sie gerade zu heilen versuchte, aufsah. Dieser war ruhelos, wenn auch lethargisch.

„Sie haben einen Komplott geschmiedet mich umzubringen!", explodierte Fudge und wurde puterrot.

„Sie haben einen Komplott geschmiedet die Welt zu retten!", brüllte Poppy zurück.

„Ich verlange, dass Sie aufhören diese Männer zu heilen!" Er stand genau vor ihr und behinderte Poppy in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit.

„Und ich verlange, dass Sie sich die Zähne putzen", gab sie zurück und schubste ihn aus ihrem Weg.

Fudge war offensichtlich empört.

„Als Direktor dieser Schule, befehle ich Ihnen, Cornelius Fudge, _ehemaliger _Zaubereiminister, das Schulgelände zu verlassen!", verkündete Albus und sah wie der kämpferische Magier aus, als den ihn die meisten Leute kannten. Seine Macht knisterte um ihn herum und das Funkeln in seinen Augen war einer kämpferischen Entschlossenheit gewichen.

Fudge fing an unverständlich zu stottern, unfähig Konsonanten zusammenzufügen, obwohl es fast so klang als versuchte er zu sagen: „Ich bin der aktuelle Minister."

„Nicht mehr, Cornelius", sagte Albus und überreichte Fudge ein aufgerolltes Pergament.

Cornelius rollte das Pergament auf, nicht ganz sicher, was vor sich ging. Es war eine Petition, die von allen Ausschussmitgliedern unterzeichnet war, und somit Fudge von seinem Ministerposten entfernte.

„Nun denn, was fehlt unseren Jungs denn?", fragte Albus, als er zu Poppy trat. Diese stand neben Remus, welcher schlimmer dran zu sein schien als Lucius.

Bevor Poppy antworten konnte, brach jemand durch die Tür des Krankenflügels.

Während Draco, dicht gefolgt von Snape, in den Krankenflügel gestürmt kam, wurde Fudge magisch aus dem Schloss entfernt.

„Papa!", rief Draco und stürzte sich geradezu auf Lucius.

Lucius drückte den Jungen fest an sich, als sie sich umarmten.

„Mein Junge", flüsterte der ältere Blonde, als der jüngere sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Nichts hilft", seufzte Poppy.

„Rück ihre Betten zusammen. Ich glaube sie sind aneinander gebunden", flüsterte Severus sanft. „Es wird ihnen beiden helfen."

Poppy starrte Severus einen Moment ungläubig an.

„Ich glaube er hat recht", stimmte Albus zu, während er auch schon seinen Zauberstab schwenkte und Remus´ Bett neben das von Lucius und Dracos rückte.

Die Wirkung war sofort sichtbar. Remus´ Verletzungen begannen zu heilen, als er sich neben den Blondschopf rollte und Lucius beruhigte sich.

Niemand bemerkte wie Severus aus dem Zimmer schlich.

xXx

Severus schloss langsam die Türe hinter sich, blickte sich aber nicht um. Er seufzte und stieß sich dann von der Tür weg.

Er fand Kit-Harry wieder auf dem Buch liegend vor.

„Wer hat dich in diese teuflische Katze verhext, Harry?", fragte er und hob das Kätzchen auf Augenhöhe.

Harry maunzte leise und tapste mit seiner Pfote gegen Severus´ Wange.

„Ich weiß, dass du es bist", sagte er sanft, fast traurig. Harry wurde starr.

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Auch wenn es schwierig ist mit dir zu kommunizieren, solange du einer anderen Spezies angehörst", sagte er sanft.

Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite und stellte so eine Unzahl von Fragen, die er nicht aussprechen konnte.

„Wir werden ein langes Gespräch führen, wenn du wieder du selbst bist", erklärte Snape. „Und bis dahin werde ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um herauszufinden was mit dir passiert ist und wer dir das angetan hat."

Harry miaute und versuchte sich aus Severus´ Händen zu befreien, aber dessen lange Finger hielten ihn fest.

„Das wird dir ewig anhängen", stellte Snape fest und Harry zischte ihn an.

Severus setzte Harry in seinen Schoß: „Du solltest wissen, dass Remus wieder aufgetaucht ist. Und nein, du kannst ihn nicht besuchen gehen. Noch nicht. Ich glaube, dass Lucius Malfoy und Remus aneinander gebunden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es passiert ist, aber Lucius wurde gebissen."

Harry miaute erneut.

„Da wirst du schon Remus und Lucius fragen müssen, wenn du wissen willst, was passiert ist. Alles, was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass beide in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht sind und unruhig waren, wenn man versucht hat sie voneinander zu trennen. Wir können später in den Krankenflügel schleichen, damit du die verdammten Wölfe sehen kannst", gab Snape schließlich nach und fing an wütend mit der Feder auf ein Pergament loszugehen.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts. _

_Danke, __MarieCarlie1305, fürs schnelle Korrekturlesen und die Hilfe.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kapitel 11)<p>

Harry drückte sich so nah an Krummbein, wie nur möglich, sodass er fast schon unter ihm ging.

Es liefen keine Schüler mehr durch die Gänge, die sie hätten aufhalten können, und so hatten sie den Weg zum Krankenflügel schnell bewältigt. Die ältere Katze schaffte es die Türe weit genug aufzudrücken, sodass sie sich beide hindurchzwängen konnten.

Harry schnüffelte erst bevor er den Krankenflügel durchquerte. Geistesabwesend bemerkte er, dass das Bett, welches der Rückwand am nächsten stand, immer noch leicht nach ihm roch, ein Überbleibsel von seinem letzten Aufenthalt Ende des letzten Jahres.

Es überraschte ihn, als er neben „seinem" Bett eine Tür sah; er hatte sie vorher nie bemerkt. Harry tappte zu ihr und war überrascht, dass sie offen war und er Stimmen hören konnte. Madam Pomfreys Stimme erkannte er sofort und sie sprach mit einem Mann, der Harry irgendwie bekannt vorkam, den er aber nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

Ein bekannter Geruch - irgendwie wie Wald, gleichzeitig ein bisschen wie eine Bücherei mit ein bisschen Schokolade - war mit einem anderen vermischt - erdig, wie ein Ozean oder frischer Regen mit ein bisschen Vanille - , den er gar nicht einordnen konnte...

Harry schmiegte sich beim laufen näher an Krummbein, der das Kätzchen leicht amüsiert betrachtete.

Der Kniesel schaffte es sich unbemerkt in den Raum zu stehlen und versteckte sich unter dem Bett, bis die Krankenschwester das Privatzimmer verlassen hatte.

Harry, der in den wenigen Minuten, die er unter dem Bett verbracht hatte, eingenickt war, schreckte hoch, als Pomfrey den Namen ihres Patienten bekanntgab.

Malfoy!

Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, denn er war sich sicher, dass es Remus war, der da mit Lucius Malfoy im gleichen Bett lag. Harry hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Draco und sein Vater unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubertranks oder Fluchs oder so ähnlich gestanden hatten.

Harry wartete ein paar Minuten nachdem Poppy gegangen war und die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bevor er unter dem Bett hervorkroch.

Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete Lucius, wie dieser lesend auf dem Bett saß und mit seiner freien Hand durch Remus´ Haare strich.

Harry war ziemlich stolz auf sich selbst als er es schaffte ganz alleine und ohne Hilfe auf das Bett zu klettern.

„Na, wer bist du denn?", fragte Lucius als er den kleinen Kniesel entdeckte, der gerade über das Bett purzelte und sich nicht sicher war, was er von dem Blonden halten sollte.

Lucius beobachtete die kleine Katze, die sich ihren Weg über das Bett zu seiner Hand suchte. Er schloss sein Buch und hielt geduldig wartend der Katze seine Hand hin.

Irgendetwas an der Art, wie sich die Katze bewegte, kam ihm seltsam vor. Er war sich nicht sicher was, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf und war überrascht, als der Kniesel in seinen Schoß kletterte und an Remus Nase schnupperte.

Lucius´ leises Lachen überraschte Harry und er fiel hin, als er zurückstolperte. Der Blonde fing ihn mit sanften Händen auf.

„Vorsicht, Kleiner!", schalt Lucius ihn sanft, als er Harry vorsichtig wieder auf die Füße stellte und mit seiner Hand durch sein Fell strich.

Lucius war fast so gut wie Severus, aber Harry dachte bei sich, dass er wohl ein bisschen voreingenommen war.

Harry rollte sich ein und lag quasi auf Remus´ Kopf, so nah schmiegte er sich an ihn, aber er wollte Remus und Lucius einfach so nah wie möglich sein. Er schlief bald ein und Lucius liebkoste abwechselnd Remus und Harry.

Xxx

Draco war überrascht als er seinen Vater und Professor Lupin immer noch im gleichen Bett schlafend vorfand. Es schien, als ob er noch warten müsste, bevor er mit seinem Vater wie geplant sprechen konnte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er es schaffte die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei fertig zu machen, aber bei Verwandlungen kam er einfach nicht weiter.

Blöde Verwandlungen!

Draco versuchte wirklich sich auf seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen zu konzentrieren.

Er versuchte es wirklich.

Aber Gedanken an Harry und Hermine lenkten ihn immer wieder ab.

Hermine war ein Mysterium. Sie war Harry gegenüber immer loyal gewesen, doch dann, als sie angefangen hatte mit dem nervtötenden Rotschopf auszugehen, war sie zur Superschlampe aus der Hölle mutiert. Nun ja, nicht ganz. Den Titel hielt immer noch seine Mutter, aber Hermine war nah dran ihr diesen streitig zu machen.

Zumindest sich selbst gegenüber konnte Draco zugeben, dass Hermine eine wunderschöne junge Frau geworden war und vor einem Jahr hätte Draco nichts an ihr ändern wollen. Aber nun, da er frei war, realisierte er, dass sie so war, wie er als er unter der Kontrolle seiner Mutter stand, und er hasste es. Kein Wunder, dass Potter nicht mit ihm befreundet hatte sein wollen.

Er seufzte. Potter. Das war nun wirklich beschissen. Nicht Potter, die Person, sondern Dracos Beziehung zu ihm. Draco ließ seinen Kopf auf den Rücken der Couch fallen. Na toll, nun verstand noch nicht mal er selbst sich mehr...

„Rede einfach mit ihnen!", sagte er laut zu sich.

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass das oft sehr hilfreich ist", gab Lucius amüsiert zu, als er sich aufsetzte und gegen das Kopfende des Bettes lehnte, in dem er lag.

„Das ist nicht so leicht, wenn der andere verschwunden ist", erwiderte der junge Blonde und drehte sich auf der Couch, sodass er seinem Vater Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber saß.

„Wer ist verschwunden?", fragte Lucius und seine Besorgnis war ihm nicht nur anzuhören, sondern stand ihm auch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du, bis gestern. Aber Potter ist auch verschwunden", antwortete Draco.

„Und niemand weiß wo er ist oder was mit ihm passiert ist?", fragte Lucius, seine Hand in Harrys Fell vergraben, der laut schnurrte.

Draco schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, bevor er den Kniesel im Schoß seines Vaters entdeckte.

„Wie ist er denn hierher gekommen?", fragte er und zeigte auf die Katze.

„Ich schätze, dass er sich reingeschlichen hat, als Poppy kam, um uns zu untersuchen", antwortete Lucius. Er hob den Kniesel, der verschlafen blinzelte, sanft hoch. Als das Kätzchen dann gähnte und ein zufriedenes Kätzchengeräusch von sich gab, schmolzen Lucius und Draco nur so dahin.

„Er hat kein Halsband, aber er scheint jemanden zu haben, der sich gut um ihn kümmert", kommentierte Lucius, „Weißt du, wem er gehört?"

„Das ist Kit, der neue Vertraute von Severus", antwortete Draco und beobachtete seinen Vater mit dem Kniesel. Er konnte sich noch vage an diesen sanftmütigen Mann aus seiner Kindheit erinnern.

Lucius sah seinen Sohn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Granger hat den Kleinen angegriffen und du weißt, dass Onkel Severus ein Herz für kleine, pelzige, hilflose Tiere hat", antwortete Draco mit einem Schulterzucken, ohne auf Einzelheiten einzugehen, da er diese selbst auch nicht kannte. „Frag Onkel Severus, er hat mir nicht wirklich viel erzählt."

Das Paar saß einige Minuten schweigend da, Draco kritzelte auf einem Stück Pergament rum, das eigentlich seine Hausaufgaben enthielt, und Lucius spielte mit dem Kätzchen und das Kätzchen unterhielt Lucius.

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Draco endlich leicht verlegen, ohne vom Pergament hochzublicken.

Lucius antwortete nicht sofort.

Er lächelte sanft. „Da wirst du schon ein bisschen genauer nachfragen müssen", antwortete er und stupste Draco unter der Decke mit seinem Fuß an.

Draco zuckte zurück und zappelte nervös herum. „Was ist mit uns passiert?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Wieso bist du mit Professor Lupin zusammen hier aufgetaucht?", fuhr er fort. Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus, nachdem er nun endlich angefangen hatte sie zu stellen. „Wie soll ich Granger ansprechen und was ist mit Harry und was mit Mutter und...?"

Lucius seufzte und setzte Kit auf das Bett, bevor er durch Remus´ Haar strich. „Beruhig dich, Drache, ich kann nur eine Frage auf einmal beantworten", antwortete er und sah sowohl besorgt als auch amüsiert aus.

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Draco erneut und grinste.

„Balg!" Lucius funkelte seinen Sohn an, antwortete aber nicht sofort.

Harry, der aus seiner Massage-induzierten Trance aufgewacht war, stupste neugierig mit seinem Kopf gegen Lucius´ Hand.

„Dass dir Drogen gegeben wurden, war meine Schuld", fing Lucius an. „Ich hatte endlich realisiert wie verrückt Riddle wirklich geworden war und ich wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Ich wollte dich, uns alle, davor bewahren. Deine Mutter hatte aber andere Pläne. Sie hat es geschafft mich zu überzeugen nur noch ein paar Tage länger zu bleiben und hat dann angefangen uns Zaubertränke zu geben. Sie sprach mit Riddle über uns und er hat uns verflucht. Nach einiger Zeit begann ich gegen die Zaubertränke resistent zu werden und als Riddle seine eigene Macht verlor, verlor er auch die Macht, die er über mich hatte. Dann starb deine Mutter und ich wurde nicht mehr von den Zaubertränken beeinflusst. Ich konnte wieder klar denken, aber ich konnte nichts tun. Er drohte mir damit dir was anzutun und ich sagte mich von ihm los." Hier seufzte Lucius und Draco setzte sich neben seinen Vater.

„Er folterte mich, als ich versuchte zu fliehen und schlussendlich übergab er mich Greyback, der entschloss mich zu beißen. Ich war für drei Vollmonde bei ihm und danach nicht mehr. Remus weiß besser, was mit mir passiert ist, nachdem ich nicht mehr bei Greyback war. Ich glaube wir sind Gefährten", fuhr er fort. Es schien als ob er mit jemandem über alles sprechen musste, abgesehen von Remus, einem geistesgestörten Todesser oder einem psychotischen Werwolf. „Wir haben uns noch nicht endgültig gebunden, aber ich kann ihn fühlen. Ich brauche ihn. Ich will ihn!", platzte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er zu der Person hochblickte, mit der er sprach. Er wurde rot: „Tut mir leid, ich sollte dir das nicht alles auf..."

„Dad, hör auf!", unterbrach ihn Draco so höflich er konnte.

„Wie Bitte?", fragte Lucius und starrte Draco verwundert an.

„Ich sagte du sollst aufhören. Es ist okay. Es stört mich nicht. Ich will mit dir über solche Sachen reden", antwortete Draco mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Das meine ich nicht. Wie hast du mich genannt?", erläuterte Lucius.

„Dad", antwortete Draco verwirrt. „Aber..." Lucius unterbrach ihn, indem er ihn in seine Arme zog und ihn sehr fest und voller Liebe umarmte.

„So hast du mich nicht mehr genannt seit du 3 Jahre alt warst. Obwohl, damals war es noch Daddy", erklärte Lucius mit zittriger Stimmer. Draco klammerte sich an Lucius.

Harry beobachtete die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Verwirrung, Verärgerung und Traurigkeit. Er schlich sich langsam hinüber zu Remus, der stöhnte und anfing sich zu bewegen.

„Warum sitzt ein Kniesel auf meiner Brust?", fragte er, noch ganz groggy. Mit einer Hand streichelte er das kleine Tier abwesend. „Und warum riecht es wie mein Junges Harry?"

Das Katzenjunge auf Remus´ Brust starrte Severus, der gerade mit Poppy reingekommen war, mit einer Mischung aus Horror und Erleichterung, an.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", tadelte Severus ihn sanft. „Sie hätten es früher oder später sowieso erfahren."

Harry stieß einen mitleiderregenden Laut aus und schmiegte sich näher an Remus. Die anderen drei starrten Severus verwirrt an. Severus genoss es ausnahmsweise mal derjenige zu sein, der etwas wusste.

„Weil er Harry _ist_."


	12. Chapter 12

_Ein großes Dankeschön an MarieCarlie1305, meine Beta-Readerin. _

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, etc. gehören JKR. Der Plot gehört WithDemonWings. Mir gehört nichts._

* * *

><p>Kapitel 12)<p>

Remus, Lucius und Draco schwiegen und starrten Snape geschockt an, bevor sie sich alle umdrehten und den Kniesel in Remus´ Händen betrachteten.

Harry miaute und schlug spielerisch nach Remus´ Nase.

Remus fing an zu lachen.

Lucius und Draco starrten Remus an, als ob er nun endgültig verrückt geworden sei.

Severus lächelte einfach süffisant.

„Harry?", fragte Lucius endlich und stupste das Kätzchen an. Harry miaute und fing an sich in Remus´ Händen zu winden.

„Oh Scheiße!", stöhnte Draco und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Bett fallen.

„Aua!", entfuhr es Remus, als er Harry auf das Bett fallen ließ. „Er hat mich gebissen", erklärte er und lutschte die blutende Wunde.

„Ich glaube er wollte, dass du ihn runterlässt", meinte Severus, der immer noch in der Tür stand. Remus blickte den dunklen Mann verärgert an, sagte aber nichts. Sie alle beobachteten Harry, wie er sich Draco näherte. Sanft drückte Harry seine Pfote gegen Dracos Wange.

Der Blonde schielte mit einem Auge zu dem Kätzchen. „Was?", knurrte er. Harry stieß Draco sanft an und leckte ihn.

„Wir werden eine lange Unterhaltung führen, wenn du wieder ein Mensch bist, Potter", erwiderte Draco während er mit seiner Hand flüchtig über Harrys Rücken strich und leicht an einem seiner Schwänze zupfte.

„Kann mir jemand erklären wie mein Welpe ein Kätzchen wurde?", fragte Remus, der immer noch amüsiert, gleichzeitig aber auch besorgt um sein Junges war.

Severus seufzte und ließ Poppy Lucius und Remus untersuchen, bevor er sich setzte. „Wir wissen es nicht. Niemand hat etwas zugegeben und nun ja, ihr habt Potter gesehen", antwortete er. „Er hat sich mit jemandem auf dem Spielfeld getroffen und dann war er ein Kniesel-Junges."

„Oh", begann Remus, „nun denn, wissen wir, wie wir in zurück verwandeln können?", fragte er.

Severus musste sich sehr zurückhalten um dem anderen Mann nicht eine zu knallen. „Wenn wir nicht wissen, wie er zu einem Kniesel wurden, dann könnte jeder Versuch ihn zurück zu verwandeln ihm mehr schaden, als es nicht zu versuchen!", knurrte er.

„Hast du versucht an seine Erinnerungen ranzukommen?", fragte Remus während er Draco beobachtete, der Harry mit einer Halskette neckte. Harry stürzte sich auf sie, bevor Draco die Kette wegziehen könnte, aber Draco hielt die Goldkette fest in der Hand und sie spielten verbissen Tauziehen mit ihr.

„Wenn Harry sich nicht erinnern kann, was passiert ist, dann würde es nichts bringen zu versuchen an die Erinnerungen heranzukommen, denn es gäbe keine", antwortete Lucius.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir versuchten die Transfiguration rückgängig zu machen?", gab Draco zu bedenken und Harry sprang vom Bett in Dracos Schoß.

Severus seufzte. „Dazu bin ich gestern nicht mehr gekommen. Es war schon spät und wir waren beide sehr müde", antwortete er und fand plötzlich den Boden überaus spannend.

Sowohl Lucius als auch Remus brachen in Gelächter aus, während Draco und Harry einfach nur verwirrt aussahen, was dazu führte, dass die ersten beiden nur noch mehr lachten.

„Was? Was ist denn?", fragte der jüngere Blonde, der etwas aufgebracht war, dass er den Witz nicht verstand.

Severus blickte die beiden Hyänen missmutig an, antwortete aber nicht. Er hob allerdings Harry-Kit hoch und setzte ihn in einiger Entfernung von den Möbeln auf den Boden. Ein weißes Leuchten hüllte den Kniesel ein und als es wieder verschwunden war blieb nur ein schwarz-weißer Kniesel zurück.

Lucius und Remus wurden bei dem Anblick sofort wieder ruhig.

Severus hob den Kniesel sachte hoch und kuschelte ihn an sich. „Ich entschuldige mich dafür, Kit, aber ich musste es einfach versuchen", murmelte er sanft. Harry nickte, rieb seinen Kopf in Severus´ Nacken und schnurrte leise um den älteren Mann zu trösten.

„Und warum habt ihr zwei wie Idioten gelacht?", fragte Draco mit einem mürrischen Blick in Richtung seines Vaters und Remus.

Lucius grinste: „Weil Severus nicht daran gedacht hatte zu versuchen Harry einfach zurück zu verwandeln."

„Und da wir das nun versucht haben, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Remus, der beobachtete wie einer seiner ältesten Freunde mit seinem Welpen kuschelte. Er lächelte sanft bei dem Anblick des Paares. Severus gurrte nicht und redete nicht in einer Kleinkinder-Sprache mit Harry und das Kätzchen, nun ja, das schien die Aufmerksamkeit von Severus wirklich zu genießen.

„Und jetzt recherchieren wir", sagte Lucius mit einem leichten deutschen Akzent. Remus schnaubte und Severus blickte sie unbeeindruckt an.

Remus gab einen seltsamen „miep"-ähnlichen Laut von sich und zappelte etwas. Draco sah ihn irritiert an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ihr zwei könnt gehen wann immer ihr wollt", gab Poppy von der Tür her bekannt. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass sie weggegangen und wiedergekommen war.

„Können Sie Harry irgendwie helfen?", brach es aus Draco hervor.

„Harry?", wiederholte Poppy. „Sofern ich ihn nicht untersuchen kann, kann ich auch nicht viel für ihn tun", antwortete sie.

Severus legte ihr die Katze in die Arme und überraschte Poppy damit. „Severus, warum halte ich deinen Vertrauten?"

„Weil", antwortete Remus mit einem breiten Grinsen, „das Harry _ist_!"

Poppy keuchte überrascht auf und hielt das Tier auf Augenhöhe: „Meine Güte, Sie sind es wirklich, Mr. Potter." Harry machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch.

„Nun, das hier ist sicherlich neu und interessant, selbst für dich, Harry", erwiderte sie. „Habt ihr versucht die Verwandlung umzukehren?", fragte sie alle Anwesenden.

Snape knurrte als Antwort, wovon sich Poppy nicht beeindrucken ließ, und Remus und Lucius lachten leise.

„Natürlich. Nun denn, ", sie gab das Severus das Kätzchen zurück, „ich muss in einigen Büchern nachschlagen, ob ich etwas finden kann", sagte sie etwas abwesend als sie sich umdrehte um zu gehen.

„Kann ich etwas tun um zu helfen?", fragte Remus eifrig.

„In der Bibliothek stehen einige Bücher über Transfigurationen. Irma wird wissen, welche ich meine", antwortete sie und verschwand durch die Tür in ihr Büro.

Remus war aufgestanden und im Badezimmer verschwunden, bevor einer der anderen überhaupt verstand, was vor sich ging.

„Ist er wirklich so begeistert davon etwas recherchieren zu können, wie ich glaube?", fragte Draco während er die Tür, durch die Remus verschwunden war, neugierig und verwirrt betrachtete.

Lucius war genauso neugierig wie sein Sohn. Er wusste zwar viel über den Mann, der quasi sein Lebensgefährte war, aber doch nicht alles. Er und der jüngere Blondschopf sahen Severus an.

„Ja, das ist er wirklich", antwortete Severus abwesend, während er in Gedanken alle Zaubertränke durchging, die Harry helfen könnten.

Lucius und Draco tauschten überraschte und amüsierte Blicke.

„Ich muss anfangen zu brauen. Es gibt ein paar Zaubertränke, die Harry helfen könnten", stellte Severus fest als er aufstand, um Harry-Kit auf dem Bett abzusetzen.

Harry fing sofort an, laut zu protestieren.

„Severus!", wies Lucius ihn zurecht, überrascht, dass Severus Harry-Kit einfach so zurücklassen würde.

„Was?", schnauzte Snape während er sich umdrehte.

„Ich glaube dein Vertrauter will mit dir gehen", sagte Lucius und blickte das kleine Kätzchen bedeutungsvoll an.

Severus warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung des Kätzchens und zuckte zusammen. Das Kätzchen hatte riesengroße Augen, seine Ohren hingen herunter und seine Schwänze waren um es gewickelt. Alles in allem sah es sehr mitleiderregend aus.

Severus schluckte und hob das Katzenjunge hoch, das sofort wieder munter wurde. „Haltet die Klappe!", sagte er während er aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Draco und Lucius kicherten als Remus erfrischt aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Was hab ich verpasst?", fragte er und blickte von Draco zu Lucius. „Bah! Egal. Wer will mit mir recherchieren?", fragte er begeistert und rieb sich die Hände, als er zur Tür ging.

„Ist das sein Ernst?", fragte Draco, den älteren Mann schockiert beobachtend.

„Ich glaube ja", antwortete Lucius, ebenso schockiert.

„Jungs, kommt ihr?", rief Remus ihnen zu.

„Nein!", antworteten beide Blonden gleichzeitig.

„Ihr wisst ja nicht, was ihr verpasst!", rief er zurück als er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Keiner der beiden Blonden sagte dazu etwas.

xXx

„Hallo, Miss Granger", sagte Remus als er einen Stapel Bücher mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

„Bei Merlins Hoden!", rief sie und schmiss fast ihren Stuhl um, als sie aufsprang und sich hochrot umdrehte, als sie ihren ehemaligen Professor Lupin erblickte.

„Entspann dich Granger, er ist harmlos", meinte Draco, als er neben Remus auftauchte.

Hermine blinzelte die beiden Männer überrascht an, ohne herausfinden zu können, warum beide es sich an ihrem Tisch gemütlich machten.

Draco sprach als erster. „Ich entschuldige mich, Granger, für die Dinge, die ich in der Vergangenheit zu dir gesagt habe. Ich war nicht wirklich ich selbst und ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir vielleicht noch mal von vorne anfangen könnten", murmelte er. Er wurde in der Mitte seiner Ansprache rot und fing an, an seiner Feder rumzufingern.

Hermine, die durch das Auftauchen der beiden immer noch fassungslos war, konnte nur blinzeln. Endlich schaffte sie es sich wachzuschütteln und reichte Draco ihre Hand. „Bitte", fing sie an, „nenn mich Hermine."

Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln und schüttelte ihre Hand: „Draco."

„Also, was hat es mit den ganzen Büchern auf sich?", fragte sie und winkte in Richtung der Bücher.

„Wir versuchen herauszufinden wie wir Harry zurückverwandeln können", antwortete Remus, der sich schon in den Büchern vergraben hatte, abwesend.

„Harry zurückverwandeln? In was?", fragte Hermine besorgt und auch etwas verärgert.

„In einen Menschen", antwortete Remus leichthin.

„Könnte einer von euch mir bitte erklären, was zum Teufel hier vor sich geht?", fuhr sie eher Remus als Draco an.

„Draco, du bist dran", winkte Remus dem Blonden zu.

Draco knurrte als er an Remus vorbeiging. Er gab Remus´ Kopf einen Klaps, der hart genug war, dass Remus sich den Hinterkopf rieb und den Blonden mürrisch ansah.

„Hermine, kann ich mit dir kurz unter vier Augen reden?", fragte Draco überraschend höflich.

Die Brünette sah zwischen dem Werwolf und dem Blonden verwirrt hin und her, bevor sie antwortete: „Natürlich!" Dann folgte sie ihm in den Gang zu einem ruhigen Ort.

xXx

Draco lief fünf Minuten auf und ab und überlegte, wie er Hermine von Harry erzählen konnte.

„Nun rede schon endlich!", platzte es aus Hermine heraus, „Sag schon was los ist, mir wird schon ganz schwindlig."

„Harry wurde in einen Kniesel verzaubert!" brach es nun aus Draco hervor.

Hermines Augen wurden groß, sie hob ihre Hände hoch zum Mund und bedeckte ihn. Sofort liefen ihr Tränen aus den Augen.

Draco sagte nichts. Es gab einfach nicht viel mehr zu sagen und daher zog er das weinende Mädchen in seine Arme und umarmte sie.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi ihr Lieben,

Ich weiß, es ist nicht erlaubt eine AN als Kapitel hochzuladen, aber ich wollte euch doch mal kurz wissen lassen, dass ich noch lebe und ich Kit definitiv noch fertig übersetzen werde. Ich hatte nur die letzten Monate kein Internet, aber ich arbeite nun wieder an der Übersetzung und ich schätze in allerspätestens 2 Wochen kann ich das nächste Kapitel hochladen. Ich muss das neue Kapitel halt noch übersetzen und meine Beta ist so schnell, dass es nicht länger dauern dürfte.

Ich freue mich, dass ihr weiterhin an dieser Geschichte interessiert seid und das nächste Kapitel kommt bald!


End file.
